The Adventures of Sonic Skychaser
by Darkshadow2k7
Summary: A young Pegasus with a love for racing and building inventions comes from Fillydelphia to Ponyville to work for Princess Celestia and having adventures with the Mane 6. (Note: This is my 1st MLP story with my oc Sonic Skychaser)
1. The Newest Resident

On the train heading to Ponyville, a young stallion was on reading his book about mechanical inventions he can build. He is a Pegasus type of pony. His skin is light blue, both his mane and his tail is dark purple with red highlights and his eyes are dark blue. His cutie mark on his flank is a metal wrench with wings and a checkered racing flag behind it. He looks up and sighs softly. "I cant believe I left home," he said in a calm voice "but Princess Celestia wanted me here so I have to make a good impression." As the train pulled into the station, he gather his things and heads out the train. Once he's off the train, he looks around to find his contact. "Hmm…according to my letter, my contact Twilight Sparkle will meet me here," said the stallion in a calm voice. "Um…excuse me. Mr. Skychaser?" said a soft voice. He turns around see a beautiful purple unicorn. The unicorn's skin is purple, both her hair and tail is dark purple with light purple and pink highlights and her eyes are purple. He took a look at her side butt and sees she has stars on her butt. "Yes, that's me. But you can call me Sonic. And you must be Twilight Sparkle," said Sonic with a smile. She nods and said "The Princess wants me to escort you to Canterlot, Sonic." He nods as he follows her to chariot and puts his stuff in. The chariot takes them to Canterlot. On the ride there, Twilight starts talking to Sonic in a calm voice. "Let be the first to say welcome to Ponyville. After we finish with the meeting with Princess Celestia, I can meet you my friends and show you around Ponyville, Sonic," said Twilight while reading her books. "I'm honored, Twilight. I must say, it's a long way from Fillydelphia," said Sonic with a chuckle. "Wow! You're from Fillydelphia? That's amazing. Have you compete in any races?" asked Twilight. "I've competed in the Equestria Racing League in the Fillydelphia circuit and I'm the resident champion 13-years and counting," said Sonic with a wink. "Wow! That's amazing. I bet you can beat any Pegasus here," said Twilight. He smiles and said "I'm not here to cause some problems, Twilight. I'm just here to expand my horizons." Twilight smiles as she looks on and thinks about a certain mare that would be a perfect match for him. *_Hmm…Sonic & Rarity…No. He loves getting his hooves dirty and Rarity isn't the type to get mud on her hooves…Fluttershy maybe…*_ she keeps thinking for a perfect somepony for Sonic. Sonic was thinking about what kind of inventions he can make for Ponyville. "Hmm…so many inventions to make, so little time. Maybe I can make an street sweeper for the streets of Ponyville or maybe a homemade flight simulator for the young Pegasi who wants to learn to fly. I wonder if this place has a racetrack?" said Sonic with a chuckle. A few hours later, they arrived at Canterlot and to Princess Celestia's royal palace. Sonic hops out and takes a look around at the palace. "So this is Princess Celestia's home…" said Sonic while looking at palace. Twilight goes to him and said "That's right, Sonic. She says that she will be down to greet you right now." Sonic walks around and see a broken light post and the worker pony having trouble fixing it. He goes and get his trusty wrench he named 'Rose' and goes to the light post. "Alright, Rose. Let's get to fixin'," said Sonic as he dashes with blinding speed and starts fixing the light post very quick. Twilight was very impressed by his feat. Once he was finished, the light post started to work again. "Wow, Sonic! That's very impressive," said Twilight with a smile. "Indeed," said Princess Celestia as she comes to them. He sees her and bows at her. "Princess Celestia. It's an honor to meet you," said Sonic with a smile. "The pleasure is all mine. I'm glad you come from Fillydelphia to be here. I have something for you," said Celestia with a smile. "Of course, your highness. What can I do for you?" asked Sonic with a smile. "I want you to stay in Ponyville for a few months and become the new mechanic. Some of Ponyville's shops and places are in need of your legendary touch," said Celestia in a calm voice. "Really? Well, me and my ol' gal Rose will be happy to help," said Sonic with a smile. "Rose? Who's Rose?" asked Twilight in a soft voice. Sonic shows Twilight and Celestia his trusty wrench and said "This is my wrench. Her name is Rose. Me and her go way back. She's my right hand girl, my partner-in-crime, my muse, my…well you get the picture." "Wow, she's been through a lot, Sonic," said Twilight as she looks on the wear and nicks on his wrench. "Yeah well we have been in some fights back in the streets of Fillydelphia," said Sonic with a chuckle.

_A few years earlier…._

Sonic, 8 years old, was trapped in a alley of Fillydelphia by a group a rugged earth ponies. Most of them were a lot older than him. "You picked a wrong night to be on Fillydelphia Fighter Gang's tuff," said the tough earth pony in a gruff voice. Sonic grins as he grabs a old rusty wrench and grins. "Three of us against you and a wrench? That's will be easy," said the leader. "Yeah, for me," said Sonic. They started to jump on Sonic, but he started to fight for his well being. Using both his speed and the power of the wrench, he manages to fight off the gang. The gang ran off as Sonic sits on the ground and looks at wrench. He chuckles and said "Hello, girl." A few days later, he manage to get the wrench repaired and fixed up nicely. "You need a name…I know I'll call you Rose," said Sonic. Every since then, he and Rose been touring around Fillydelphia fixing parts and inventing new machines to help other ponies. He also competed in the Equestria Racing League in the Fillydelphia circuit where he won many races. Once he built his 50th invention, which is a giant windmill with a powerful generator, and won his very 1st ERL Championship, he finally got his cutie mark. His cutie mark is a sliver wrench with wings on the side and a checkered flag in the back of it meaning his special talent is fixing/inventing new machines and racing.

Twilight chuckles as Celestia "So do we have a deal, Sonic?" He bows and said "Yes, your highness." "That's wonderful news. You can stay in Canterlot for as long as you like and you can also make a home in Ponyville as well," said Celestia. He bows at her and said "Thank you, Princess Celestia. I will work hard to make sure that Ponyville & Canterlot will be technologically advanced." "That's wonderful. I have to go. There are some pressing matters to attend. Twilight Sparkle, escort Spike to Ponyville so he can meet your wonderful friends," said Celestia as she bows at Sonic and Twilight and heads back to her castle. Twilight looks at Sonic and said "Let's go to Ponyville. My friends can't wait to meet you." He nods and heads to a chariot with her and the chariot takes them to Ponyville. While they are flying to Ponyville, Twilight was reading her book called '_Lunar Cycles of the Moon'_. Sonic was looking at the cloud-filled sky and starts flexing his wings softly and his hooves. *_Hmmm….I can see some wicked spots I can hit up and practice some of my moves to wow some of the other ponies. I wonder if she's here…*_ thought Sonic while looking at the clouds. A few hours later, they arrived at Ponyville in front of Twilight's home. He gets on the ground and looks around Ponyville. "Wow! This look a lot different from Fillydelphia," said Sonic. "It's very nice here, Sonic. I'm sure my friends will be here soon. I can't wait for them to meet you," said Twilight. "Hey Twi!" screamed a voice in a southern accent. Sonic & Twilight looked up and sees three ponies, two of the earth ponies and one unicorn, walks up to them. "Girls! So nice to meet you. I want you to meet a new friend I made," said Twilight as she show them Sonic. The orange earth pony with the cowboy hat walks up to him, tips her hat to him and said "Howdy there, newcomer. The name's Applejack of Sweet Apple Acres. Twi was talking about a new pony coming to stay with us. I can't wait to get to know you." Sonic bows at her and said "Very nice to meet you, Applejack. I'm Sonic Skychaser and I can't wait to know more about you." As Applejack walks to talk to Twilight, a pink pony hops up to him and gives Sonic a great big smile. "Hello! How are ya?! You're new here huh?! That's so great! My name is Pinkamena Diane Pie, but my friends call me Pinkie Pie! I work at Sugarcube Corner with the Cakes. If you need something tasty and sweet, please come visit us. And while I'm at, won't you please be friends with me?!" asked Pinkie as she tackles him playfully in the ground. Sonic chuckles softly as he said "Very nice to meet you too, Pinkie. Sonic Skychaser's the name and yes, I would love to be your friend. Can you please get off me now?" Pinkie giggles softly as she gets off him and hops to the white unicorn as she said "Please excuse Pinkie, darling. She's very excited when a new pony comes into town. But it does sounds reasonable. I'm Rarity, Ponyville's No. 1 Fashionista and Clothing Designer. I work at the Carousel Boutique. It is wonderful to meet a unique pony like yourself." He goes to her, lift her hoof and kisses it softly. "I'm honored to meet a beautiful unicorn like yourself, Rarity. I'm Sonic Skychaser, Milady," said Sonic while bowing at her elegantly. She blushes softly and said "Oh my, a wonderful gentle colt. I do believe that you have class." Twilight looked around and asked "Hey Rarity, where's Fluttershy & Rainbow Dash?" Rarity thinks for the moment and said "Well, Fluttershy's at her home tending to her animal friends. As for Dashie, I'm not sure where she is." "Dashie's here?" asked Sonic. "Yeah! She's been here like forever. Plus, she the fastest flier in Ponyville," said Pinkie while hopping around him. "Really? I need to see her…well her and Fluttershy," said Sonic in a calm voice. "Oh! Oh! Oh! I can take you to her home, Sonic!" screamed Pinkie in her normal Pinkie Pie style. Sonic smiles as he and Pinkie heads over to Fluttershy's place. Applejack, Rarity and Twilight started chuckling softly and starts to head about their ways. A few minutes later, they duo arrived at Fluttershy's home and Pinkie knocks on the door using her head like a woodpecker. "Ohh…w…who is it?" said a soft, yet shy, voice. "It's Pinkie, Shy! I got a new friend," said Pinkie in a soft voice. The door opens slightly and Fluttershy looks at only Pinkie and not Sonic. "Oh…hello Pinkie. It's so nice to see yo…" said Fluttershy as she opened the door all the way to see Sonic, "Sonic!" Before he had time to react, she tackles him to the ground and nuzzles him. "Oh, Sonic. I missed you. It's been a while since our days at flight camp. I'm glad to see you again," said Fluttershy while fluttering her wings softly. Sonic nuzzles her back and said "Same old Fluttershy. You've grown a lot since I last saw you." She then starts to blush deeply as she got up off him and said "Oh…I'm sorry for tackling you hard like that." "It's ok, Shy. I can never get mad at you," said Sonic while rubbing her mane, "oh before I forget, do you know with Dashie is?" Fluttershy thinks for a minute and said "Oh, I think she's near Town Square of Ponyville. We can go see here…if that's ok with you." Sonic chuckles and said "Of course, Shy. Please lead the way." "Awesome! I'm heading back to Sugarcube Corner to help make a wonderful surprise for you, Sonic! See ya!" said Pinkie as she hops away to Sugarcube Corner while Sonic and Fluttershy heads to meet Rainbow Dash. Back at Twilight's home, her, Applejack & Rarity was busy thinking about planning something to officially welcome Sonic to Ponyville. "I say we have a huge party for him, Twi," said Applejack while sipping on some of her cider. "I agree with AJ, darling. He can be a wonderful friend to us. Having a party in his honor will be a wonderful, scratch that, a marvelous idea," said Rarity with an elegant voice. "Well, let's hold a party for him at Sugarcube Corner. Knowing Pinkie, she loves to have a party," said Twilight while remembering some of the best parties Pinkie threw for them. Both Applejack and Rarity nods in agreement. "Then it's settle. Let's head to Sugarcube Corner and help Pinkie with the party," said Twilight as Applejack, Rarity, & herself heads to Sugarcube Corner while Spike stays to stack some new books in her library. In Town Square, Fluttershy & Sonic was walking around until she spot a lone cloud in the sky, knowing that on the cloud is Rainbow Dash. "Dashie! I've found someone we know," said Fluttershy. "Shy! I'm relaxing right now! I've been busy busting clouds all this morning. Whoever it is can wait," shouted Dash as she was rubbing her multi-colored mane. Sonic grins as he said "Really? The best flier in Ponyville don't have time for her bestest friend from Flight Camp? Now I'm really hurt, Dashie." Dash got up and looked down to see Fluttershy and Sonic smiling at her. "No way…Skye?" said Dash as she tries to hold back a tear. "Yup, my sweet Dashie. It's me. I'm going to be staying in Ponyville," said Sonic while winking at her. Without thinking, she dashes down to the ground and tackles him to the ground. "Ohmigoshohmigoshohmigosh! I can't believe you're here! I missed you so much! This is so awesome!" screamed Dash as she hugs him tightly. "Somepony misses little old me? That's so nice. I did miss being with an awesome mare like you," said Sonic while nuzzling her sweetly. Dash looks at him and before she can say anything, he kisses her deeply with make her wings stick up in the air and Fluttershy blushing hard. She was caught off guard and accept the kiss and blushing deeply. He breaks the kiss and looks at her blushing and pouting at him. "Heh…I have to say, you're cute when you're blushing and pouting, Dashie," said Sonic with a chuckle. Dashie buries her face in his chest and said "D…don't say things like that out loud, Skye! I'm trying to get in to the Wonderbolts!" "Oh my…this is just like our time back in flight camp. Remember, Sonic?" asked Fluttershy while going to him. Sonic thinks about it and said "Yeah…you're right, Shy. Those were awesome memories…well mostly the good parts." Dash looks up and said "Yeah they were, Skye. It's also where we 1st met each other." As the Pegasi trio was happy that they are back together again, they look back on their days at Flight Camp, where they met.


	2. Flight Camp Days

A few years ago, a chariot was carrying a group of young Pegasi to their new place, Flight Camp. Flight camp, which is located at Cloudsdale, is a special camp for young Pegasi who wants to learn to fly. The chariot lands in front of the camp and out came the fillies and foals running to the camp. A young little Pegasus was coming out of the chariot reading a book on mechanical gears and machinery. His skin is light blue, both his mane and his tail is dark purple with red highlights and his eyes are dark blue. On his flank he has no cutie mark…well not yet. "Hmm…so the big gears are needed to powered up larger machines. Very interesting," said the Pegasus in a low voice. Without even looking, he bumped into a Pegasus with a rainbow-colored mane & tail. "Hey what the hay?!" said the Pegasus while looking at the other one with a book. "Oh…I'm so sorry," said the Pegasus while rubbing his mane softly. She looks at him carefully which makes him blush a little. "Hmm…you look…really awesome…and you look familiar. What's your name?" asked the Pegasus with a grin. "Oh, I'm Sonic Skychaser," said Sonic with a smile. "Sonic? Cool name. I'm Rainbow Dash," said Dash with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Dash," said Sonic. "Well, what are you doing here, Sonic?" asked Dash. "I'm here to learn how to fly the proper way. Last time I went flying, I flew too fast that I somehow broke a lot of windows when I broke the sound barrier," said Sonic with a chuckle. "Wait a minute…that was you?" asked Dash. "Yup. That was me. Still can't believe that I didn't get my cutie mark for that. That would be awesome," said Sonic. "Wicked. Well, I'm here to train to become the fastest flier in Ponyville," said Dash. "Really? I've heard about you, Ms. Dash," said Sonic. Before she can said something, she hear a small, frightful cry. Sonic turns to see a griffon picking a fight on a yellow Pegasus. The Pegasus' skin is light yellow, both her mane and tail are pink and her eyes are green. "Umm…I so sorry," said the Pegasus in a calm voice. "Sorry?! You'll be sorry once I'm through with you!" screamed the griffon as she bears her claws at Pegasus. Sonic stands in front the Pegasus and looks up at the griffon. "Move out of my way, dweeb!" screamed the griffon. "Why don't you make me?" said Sonic still standing his ground. The griffon was getting a little ticked off at Sonic, but secretly admired the way he stands up against her. "You got some guts, for a pony. What's your name?" asked the griffon. "I'm Sonic Skychaser," said Sonic in a proud voice. "Not a bad name for a dweeb. I'm Gilda the griffon, the only griffon in Flight Camp. Normally, I pound you to the ground for standing up against me. But for now, I'm going to let you slide for now," said Gilda as she looks over at the yellow Pegasus, "As for you, I'm keeping a close eye on you. Stay out of my way and I _might_ not pound you into Pegasus pie." After she said that, she walks off and, just to prove her point, pushes a young Pegasus out of her away. Dash comes up to them and said "Whoa, talk about an attitude problem," said Dash. "Tell me about it, Dash. And I promised myself not to make any enemies here," said Sonic while shaking his head softly. He turns to the yellow Pegasus who is looking at him with a mixture of fear and hope in her green eyes. Her skin is yellow, both her mane and tail is long and pink and is awfully shy. He sees that on her flank she too has no cutie mark yet, just like Sonic and Dash. "Um…t…thank you, fellow Pegasus," said the Pegasus in a soft voice. Sonic smiles at her and said "You're very welcome. I couldn't stand by and let Gilda try to bully you." "That goes double for me. By the way, I'm Rainbow Dash, future star of the Wonderbolts," said Dash while rubbing her mane. "And I'm Sonic Skychaser," said Sonic while bowing at her. "Well, I'm Fluttershy. It's very nice to meet both of you, Dash and Sonic," said Fluttershy with a smile. Then, Sonic got an idea for Dash and Fluttershy. "Hey, let's be friends while we're here. That way we can look out for each other," said Sonic. "That is awesome! I would love to be your friend, Sonic," said Dash with a huge grin on her face. "Yes…I will be your friend too, Sonic," said Fluttershy with a slight blush. Sonic held his hoof out, Dash places her hoof on top of his, Fluttershy places her hoof on top of Dash's hoof and together the Pegasus trio screamed "All for one and one for all!" Just then, a loud horn started to tune up and said _"Attention, campers. Attention, campers. On behalf of the staff, we like to welcome you to Flight Camp. For the next 8 weeks, we will be teaching you how to fly properly and hone in on some of your special abilities while having fun and making new friends and memories. Also, in 3 weeks, we will get a special performance and a one-on-one race with each member of the Wonderbolts, the elite flying squad of all Equestria. Before you campers can have fun today, please head to the registration booth so you will be assign to a cabin and meet your camp buddies. There will be two lines: one for the foals and one for the fillies. Please head there now and again, welcome to Flight Camp!"_ The trio heads to their respective lines at the registration booth. Dash was so excited that the Wonderbolts will be here in 3 weeks. "This will be so awesome! I wonder who will I pick to race? Maybe Fleetfoot or Soarin? Man this will be hard. Hey, Sonic! Who would you pick to race against?!" shouted Dash from across the line. Sonic thinks softly and said "Hmm…well, knowing me, I love a really good challenge and I always want to go up against the best of the best. That being said, I would love to race against Spitfire, leader of the Wonderbolts!" Every Pegasi turned around and looked at Sonic who said that. "You…" said one Pegasus in a dark red coat. "Racing against…" said another Pegasus in a orange coat who popped his bubble gum. "Spitfire?" said a mare Pegasus who was flexing her hooves. Sonic nods and said "That's right. I wouldn't mind racing against the leader of the Wonderbolts." "Ha!" said a low voice. The Pegasi turns around and sees a Pegasus with a cold look on his face. Sonic looked on and sees that the Pegasus has black coat along with a mane and tail that is white, as well as having a black strip running across the center of the mane and tail; giving the impression of a black Mohawk against the white part of the mane. His eyes are the iciest blue imaginable. "What so funny?" asked Sonic. "Oh, nothing. It's just that Spitfire is a Wonderbolt, one of the most elite and respected member of Equestria. A real deal, a speed demon, a living legend. You, on the other hand, is just a wannabe, run-of-the-mill, no class pony who thinks got a shot of racing against Spitfire," said the Pegasus in a grin on his face. Sonic was stunned and said "Excuse me? What do you mean about that? Who are you?" The Pegasus rubs his mane and said "Who am I is the least of your worries. You could say that I will be the one who will race Spitfire and win and, if I'm lucky, become a shoe-in to the Wonderbolts Academy!" "Oh, yeah?" asked Sonic as he stomps his hoof in anger. "Of course. I'm can beat you anytime, anywhere," said the Pegasus with a smug look on his face. "How about right now, Mr. Perfect?!" screamed Sonic as his wings flapped proudly. The Pegasus kept his cool and said "Normally I would feel bad beating a slowpoke like yourself. But if you want to earn your very 1st loss that badly, I would be happy to put you in your place. However, let's have a race while the Wonderbolts are here. That gives you plenty of time to train, which in your case, going to need it." "Fine! I will train and I will win! I never back down from any challenge and I won't do it now," said Sonic in a proud voice. "That's good. Twice the pride, double the fall," said the Pegasus with a grin. Dash and the rest of the Pegasi was getting so hype about the big race between Sonic and the black Pegasus. "Oh man! I can't wait to see that! It's going to be awesome!" screamed Dash as she stomps her hooves. "Oh…oh my," said Fluttershy in a soft voice. After that little war of worlds, the Pegasi started to being registered. The line was moving at a fast pace. Sonic walks up the booth and got his card telling him his cabin and his camp buddy. "Hmm…let's see. I'm in the purple cabin and my cabin buddy is a Pegasus who is named Thunder Lane. I wonder who is Thunder Lane?" asked Sonic in a calm voice. "I don't believe this! Out of all the Pegasi that I would be with, I'm stuck with you, Sonic Skychaser," said a familiar voice. Sonic turns around and see that it's the black Pegasus who was telling him that he will be the one to race Spitfire. "Don't tell me. You're Thunder Lane?" asked Sonic. "That's right! I'm paired with a no talent Pegasus like you. I guess they want us to be all buddy wuddy or something silly like that. Just because we staying under the same roof does not mean that we can be friends. To me, you're nothing but a stepping stone in my quest to becoming a Wonderbolt," said Thunder with a grin. "Oh, I can't wait to prove you wrong when the Wonderbolts come here in 3 weeks," said Sonic. "Yeah, yeah. Now if you please excuse me, I'm going to talk to some ponies who are near or at my level," said Thunder as he started to walk off to the other ponies. A older mare Pegasus walks up to Sonic and said "I see you met the infamous Thunder Lane, Mr. Skychaser." Sonic looks up to the Pegasus and said "Infamous? Why you say that?" She takes a deep breath and said "Well, he is a gifted Pegasus whose speed is something the other Pegasi only dreamed about. However, he tends to have a mean streak. He always thinks that he is a only true Pegasus in Equestria and considers the other Pegasi as weaklings. I think he was groomed to be the perfect Pegasus. I've overheard that you want to race against Spitfire of the Wonderbolts and he challenge you to a race for the right to race against her. I'm here to say good luck and train well. Thunder may be the best flier, but you have something that he will never had." Before Sonic can said something, something crashes into him and both him and the object tumbles to the cloud. Sonic's eyes was rolling around in circles as he looks up and see a grey filly Pegasus with blond mane and tail on top of him. The mare Pegasus goes to them and said "Are you two okay?" "Um…yeah. It's a good thing I landed on something nice and soft," said the filly while rubbing her mane. "I don't know what's hurt worst: the crash or my pride?" said Sonic as he groans softly. During the day, Sonic was busy talking to most of his new friends and commuting with Dash and Fluttershy. Thunder was busy talking the ponies in his clique, ones who have connections from Canterlot. While Dash was talking to Sonic, she starts to develop a little crush on him. She only knows him for like a day and yet she's falling for him. She admire is calm nature, his style, and his determination. He turns to Dash and said "Are you ok, Dash?" Dash snaps out of it and said "Oh…um yeah! I'm good, Sonic. I was just thinking, are you sure you can beat Thunder Lane in 3 weeks? I heard stories about him and from what I heard, he is really good." "Don't worry, Dash. I'm going to be training in the next 3 weeks. If you want, you and Fluttershy can be my cheerleaders for the race," said Sonic with a smile. "Oh, that would be wonderful," said Fluttershy. "Sounds awesome. But our cheer must be 20% cooler," said Dash with a grin. Sonic smiles at them as goes on about his day in camp. A few hours past and night has come. Sonic was resting in his cabin sleeping peacefully to start his 1st week of camp. Thunder was resting too, knowing that this camp will bow down to him.

Week 1 (2 Weeks till Wonderbolts Visit)

The 1st week went off on a bumpy start. Sonic had to deal with Fluttershy's bullies and Gilda while learning the basics of flying and learning about their abilities. Not only that, he had to deal with Thunder's constant teasing wherever he goes. He tries to ignore him, but he wouldn't stop. He did, however, gotten into some fights with the tough Pegasi but he held his own and fought back. He suffered some minor scrapes and cuts, but he was fine. It did cause a bit a worry for Dash and Fluttershy. To Gilda, it brought out the rough side of him that made her blush. On one night, Sonic was sitting on the roof of his cabin and looking up at the full moon. Dash comes up to him and sits next to him. "Rough week, huh?" said Dash in a soft voice. Sonic nods softly, his face still showing the scrapes from his fights. "Well, it's not too bad. At least you have a story to tell," said Dash as she tries to make Sonic smile a little. He chuckles softly and said "You're right, Dash. Thanks for joining me here." Dash blushes softly and said "Y…yeah. Also, Fluttershy told me to tell you thanks for dealing with the bullies and Gilda. She told me that you are her hero and she's trying to be a little braver just like you." "R…really? That's great, Dash," said Sonic while blushing softly. Dash was about to said something, but she lost her balance and falls on Sonic's chest. He holds her and looks at her beautiful rainbow colored mane. She looks up to him and sees calm and kindness in his eyes. The two Pegasi kept looking at each other, both blushing heavily as they try to find the right words to say. "Um…can I call you Skye, Sonic?" asked Dash while still blushing. Sonic rubs her mane and said "Sure, Dashie." Dash blushed and pouts cutely as she said "I can't believe you called me that, Skye. But I'll let it slide just for you." They both chuckles softly and sighs. Dash yawns softly as she gets up and get ready to leave. "I'll see you later, Skye," said Dash with a wink. Sonic winks at her and said "Right back at you, Dashie." She flies off to her cabin and Sonic heads into his cabin to rest. In the clouds about Sonic's cabin, Gilda looked on at the scene and chuckles softly. "Cute dweeb," said Gilda in a soft voice as she flies off to her cabin for the night.

Week 2 (1 Week till Wonderbolts Visit)

It's the 2nd week of Flight Camp and so far the two top Pegasi are Sonic Skychaser & Thunder Lane. Everyone couldn't believe this rivalry can get so heated. Thunder tries to outshine everypony in each of the practice drills, which consists of Speed Training, Racing Lines and Stamina Training, but Sonic was putting in a lot of effort in the drills while showing a lot of heart and determination. Dashie and Fluttershy was cheering him on and stomping their hooves with joy. Thunder couldn't believe that Sonic is at the top of the Flight Camp training drills with him. _*How can this be?! I'm was groomed for perfection, to be the best wherever I go! Yet, this little pony thinks he can run with the big dogs. Well, next week I will put him in his place*_ thought Thunder in his head and growls at him. Sonic was panting softly and wiping his sweat off as he smiles at Dash and Fluttershy. He's happy to see his two friends cheering him on. "Rock on, Skye!" screamed Dash. "Please keep up the good work!" screamed Fluttershy. He bows at them with class, which made Thunder very angry. He heads over to them and the trio heads to a little spot around camp. Thunder saw Gilda sitting down reading Pegasus Monthly magazine and heads over to her. Gilda looks up to Thunder Lane and asked "What do you want?" "Feisty, aren't we? I'm here to strike a deal with you," said Thunder while trying to remain calm. "I'm listening," said Gilda while raising her eyebrow. "I want you to pick a fight with the yellow Pegasus that's with Sonic," said Thunder. "The dweebs? I could do that, but what do you get out of it and what's in it for me?" asked Gilda in a uneasy voice. She wouldn't mind messing with Dash, Sonic & Fluttershy just for fun and keeping her bad girl reputation around camp, but she feels an uneasy vibe from him. "Just make him lose his edge for the upcoming race we having next week. Do it well and I can use my connections to get you into the Wonderbolt Academy," said Thunder as he tries to get her in his hooves. "Fine, Thunder. I'll do it," said Gilda. "Good. I will wait until you rattle his nerves," said Thunder as he walks off to his important clique. Gilda was thinking carefully about what Thunder wants her to do to Sonic. She do have a little crush on him, but she couldn't ruin his chance of beating Thunder for her own personal gain. She thinks softly and then get an idea. She could pick a fight with Fluttershy and tell Sonic that if he wants her to leave her alone, he must go on a date with him. That way, she could tell him about Thunder's deal. "Well, it's better than nothing," said Gilda with a grin. She gets up and using her wings she starts flying around camp trying to find Sonic and his friends. A few minutes of flying, she see the trio sitting near a tree enjoying their lunch. _*Ok, Gilda. It's showtime*_ thought Gilda as she starts to perform a dive bomb on the trio. Sonic was eating a sandwich while Dash and Fluttershy was eating a salad. "Mmmm, so good," said Sonic as he takes another bite. Before Fluttershy can say anything, Gilda landed behind her and grabs her by the neck. "Fluttershy!" screamed Dash in horror. "Shy!" screamed Sonic as he growls at Gilda. "Well, look what I have in my claws. The dweeb's little friend," said Gilda with an evil grin. "Let her go, Gilda!" screamed Sonic. "Oh you want me to let her go, dweeb? I will, on one condition," said Gilda while tightening her grip on Fluttershy's neck, causing her to gasp for air. "What do you want?!" said Sonic as he's getting very angry. "I want you to go on a date with me tonight. Just you and me. If you say yes, I will leave your little friend alone," said Gilda. Sonic doesn't want to see her hurt Fluttershy some more. He lowers his head in defeat and said "Ok, Gilda. You win. Just let her go. Please…" Gilda smiles as she lets Fluttershy go and goes to Sonic. She rubs her lion's tail under his chin and said "Don't feel bad, dweeb. I'll won't hurt you…much. Meet me tonight on a stray cloud moving slowly in the sky. And come alone too. I want it to just be you and me." Then, without warning, she kisses him deeply, shocking both Dash and Fluttershy. Sonic was blushing deeply as she was still kissing him. She breaks the kiss and said "That's just a sample, dweeb. When we meet tonight, you going to have the main course." Sonic's face turned red like a ripe apple. Gilda starts to fly off and Dash goes to Fluttershy. "Hey! Are you ok, Fluttershy?" said Dash in a worried voice. Fluttershy looks up to her and nods softly. Dash smiles and turns to Sonic who look down to the ground. "Skye…" said Dash. He turns to Fluttershy and said "I'm sorry you got hurt, Fluttershy." Fluttershy goes to him and nuzzles him sweetly. "It's not your fault. I know you tried to stop her from hurting me. I'm forever in your debt, Sonic." He smiles and rubs Fluttershy's beautiful mane, which made her blush lightly. "What's the plan, Skye? You're not going to go through with this date with Gilda, are you?" asked Dash in a worried voice. "To be honest, my hooves are tied, Dashie. I can't go back on my word on her. I have to do it," said Sonic in a low voice. "I don't like this one bit, Skye. But I can't stop you even if me or Fluttershy had our say in the matter," said Dash as she holds him tightly. Sonic smiles at Dash while Fluttershy said "Please be careful, Sonic. I heard the griffons tend to have mean streaks and can be very bossy. Try not to get yourself hurt." "Don't worry, Fluttershy. I'll be ok," said Sonic. Hours passed during the day in camp and nightfall has come. All of the campers have fallen to asleep. Sonic was flying around the sky to look for a slow cloud moving slowly cross camp. He see the cloud and flies to it. He lands on the cloud and waiting for her was Gilda laying on her back flicking her lion tail. "Hey, dweeb. I'm surprise you didn't get lost," said Gilda with a grin. "The thought _did_ crossed my mind, Gilda," said Sonic with a hint of anger in his voice. Gilda smiles as she snuggles up to him, wrapping her tail around him. She sees his scrapes still on his face from his fights. She admired them. To her, she consider them to be his badges of honor. She shakes her head as she remembered why she got him out here with her. "D…I mean Sonic, we need to talk," said Gilda. "What is it, Gilda? I'm still mad at you for what you did to Fluttershy earlier today," said Sonic still mad at her. "I know and I'm sorry. But I only did that so I can talk to you in private. It's about that Pegasus Thunder Lane," said Gilda in a calm voice. Sonic turns to her and said "Really? What's he up to?" "Well, for starters, he is trying his best to beat you in the race next week when the Wonderbolts come here. He's so confident that he's holding a pre-victory party in his honor," said Gilda. "That's great and all, but what that got to do with me Gilda?" asked Sonic. "He came up to me today and tried to bribe me by making you lose your edge and will so that you will lose to him. Plus he said that if I do a good job, he will use his connections to get me in the Wonderbolt Academy. I couldn't lower myself to do that to you. I may have a mean streak, but I'm not that evil," said Gilda while looking away from him, thinking that he will hate her. Sonic looks at her and see that she's blushing lightly. He couldn't believe it. Under that 'bad girl' cover, she's a shy griffon who was looking for a friend of her own. He rubs her wings softly, which made her gasps softly and turns to him. "H…hey! Why did you do t…that?" asked Gilda in a soft voice. "You're wings looked a lot better than mines, Gilda," said Sonic with a chuckle. She turns away from him, trying not to show him that she is blushing. "I see. So you picking a fight with Fluttershy is the only way you can get to ask me to talk to you alone. Am I right?" asked Sonic, "or maybe you have a crush on a dweeb like me?" Gilda gulps as she looks back at him and said "Y…yes. When I first saw you, I thought you be one of those stuck-up flyboys who only care about is going faster and speed. But you…the way you stand up against me, the way you never back down from me…I admired you guts. I…I'm sorry for the way I treated you and your friends. If you want, can I be your friend too?" Sonic was touched by what Gilda said to him and said "Of course, Gilda. I would be honored to be your friend. But you can't be mean to Dash or Fluttershy. Ok?" "Sure, Sonic. But you can't tell anypony about me going soft. I got a reputation to maintain around here," said Gilda while showing him her bad girl side again. He nods softly and, without warning, kisses her on the cheek making her wings spring up. "Y…you…" said Gilda as she was blushing deeply. "Not bad for a dweeb, huh?" said Sonic with a wink. She starts to laugh softly and said "Yeah. Not bad at all. I need to head back to my cabin. Good luck in your race next week, dweeb." She flicks his tail at him and flies off to her cabin. Sonic chuckles softly as he files to his cabin and rest up for the upcoming race.

Week 3 (Wonderbolts' Visit)

Today is the day. The day all the Pegasi have waited since their 1st day of Flight Camp. The Wonderbolts are coming to the Flight Camp today. Not only that, today is also the day Sonic races against Thunder Lane for the right to race Spitfire of the Wonderbolts. While the Pegasi was getting their seats for the race, Sonic was stretching his hooves and wings for the big race. Dash and Fluttershy walk up to him and smiles at him. "I see you're training for the race, Skye," said Fluttershy in a soft voice. "Yup. I'm going to beat Thunder and show him that I'm not a run-of-a-mill Pegasus," said Sonic while galloping alittle. "I know you will beat him, Skye. You got this race in the bag," said Dash as she flies around in the air at high speed. "Don't you mean his utter defeat, Rainbow Crash?" said a smug voice with a hardy laugh. The trio looks up to see Thunder Lane with his custom made goggles on and his personal entourage with him. "Thunder Lane…what do I owe this 'unwanted' visit?" said Sonic as he tries to keep his cool. "Oh just seeing your little _posse._ I can see that you didn't pick the most lovely Pegasi in the camp lately. But then again, I can see why some ponies wouldn't be caught dead being with a no name runt like you," said Thunder with a laugh. "Excuse me?! You got some nerve talking like that to Skye!" screamed Dash as she growls at her. "What's the matter, Sonic? Letting your marefriend fight your battles?" said Thunder with a snicker. "Dashie, stand down. I can fight my own battles. I'm fired up for our race today, Thunder. I hope you ready to be beaten by a no name runt," said Sonic in a proud voice. "Ha! I find that hard to believe. I will see you on the race track, Sonic Skyfall," said Thunder as he and his entourage walks off laughing hard. "That's Sonic Skychaser, you hack!" screamed Dash. Sonic sighs softly and said "Shy, you can come out now. It's over." Fluttershy comes out from the tree and goes to Sonic. "S…sorry, Skye," said Fluttershy while nuzzling Sonic. "It's ok, Fluttershy. I will beat him," said Sonic. Just then, the loud speaker started to said "This is Spitfire of the Wonderbolts. Will Sonic Skychaser and Thunder Land please report to the racetrack? Sonic Skychaser & Thunder Lane, please report to the racetrack." "Aw yeah! It's going down!" screamed Dash as she dashes to the racetrack. Fluttershy smiles at him and said "G…good luck, Skye." He nods as he heads to the racetrack for his race. At the racetrack, a lot of Pegasi was stomping their hooves in joy for the biggest race. Spitfire, along with Soarin and Fleetfoot, are the judges of the race. "I'm very tempted to see how Sonic can handle himself out there today, guys," said Soarin while rubbing his goggles. "Yeah, but this Thunder Lane guy is groomed for success. I think he's going to come out on top, Soarin," said Fleetfoot. Spitfire, however, was studying on Sonic. He has 'the look', a type of look racers have before a big race. To her, Sonic wasn't in this race for fame or money. He's in it for something else. "Yo, Spitfire! Who's your pick?" said Soarin. "Hmm…Sonic. I think he will have a good race. Thunder look like he know he already won the race. Sonic, however, he wanted this for something more reasonable," said Spitfire in a calm voice. Fleetfoot and Soarin nods softly as she gets on the mike. and said "Hello, Flight Camp! Are you ready for a race?!" The Pegasi were screaming in joy and stomping her hooves harder. "Well, let's welcome our racers!" screamed Spitfire on the mike. Both Sonic and Thunder is at the starting lane and was getting ready for the race. "Alright, foals and fillies! Give a warm welcome for Thunder Lane of Canterlot!" screamed Spitfire on the mike. The Pegasi are stomping their hooves for Thunder, who bows at them elegantly. "And his opponent, a young Pegasus who have a lot to prove and wants to leave it all on the track. Hailing from Fillydelphia, Sonic Skychaser!" screamed Spitfire on the mike. All the Pegasi are stomping the hooves louder for Sonic, who waves at them calmly. Even Dash and Fluttershy was rooting for him. "Go get im, Skye! Outrun that showoff!" screamed Dash as she is waving her hooves at him. Fluttershy waves at him and smiles. Gilda was sitting on the top row section of the stands and roots for Sonic as well. "Give him one heck of a race, dweeb," said Gilda with a grin. As a Pegasus comes in with the starting flag, Thunder puts in his goggles, looks at Sonic and said "Last chance to back out, fool. I hate to embarrass you in front to the other Pegasi and the Wonderbolts." Sonic looked at him and said "Shut up and race, Thunder. I'm not backing down. I'm ready to race. Are you?" Thunder snorts at him and said "You will regret saying that to me, whelp!" The Pegasus rises the flag and said "Ready…set…go!" As soon as the Pegasus drops the flag, both Sonic & Thunder went off at record time. On the straight away, Thunder was in the lead while Sonic was behind him. Sonic, who was listening to his drill lessons, is using his drafting technique to draft the air speed from Thunder. Spitfire was impressed by Sonic's technique. "He's using his lessons in this race. Drafting is a best way on keeping up with your opponent while maintaining your own speed. That is Racing 101," said Spitfire with a chuckle. Once the two Pegasi hit the 1st corner, Sonic move from under him manages to get next to him. "What the?!" screamed Thunder as he sees Sonic next to him. "Hey. We're neck and neck, Thunder," said Sonic with a grin. "You little…you won't win!" screams Thunder. The ponies are going wild over the race and Spitfire was being impressed of Sonic. "His speed…his skill…he's got what it takes. Maybe he can be a Wonderbolt…" said Spitfire. "Whoa! Check out Sonic! He is putting in some wicked racing lines and moves," said Soarin. "Hmm…not bad, but Thunder might pull this one off," said Fleetfoot. When the two Pegasi hit the 2nd corner, Sonic manages to get into 1st place while Thunder is in 2nd place. "Awesome!" screamed Sonic while keeping up his speed. "What the?!" screamed Thunder as he tries to keep up with Sonic. Dash and Fluttershy was cheering for Sonic taking 1st place. "That's it, Sonic! Keep it up!" screamed Dash. "Go for it, Skye!" screamed Fluttershy at the top of her lungs. Gilda chuckles softly and said "Rock on, dweeb." Spitfire was very impressed by Sonic. "He's totally have what it takes. He took 1st place and manage to keep a smile on his face. He's definitely Wonderbolt material," said Spitfire. "I think Sonic got this," said Soarin. "It looks like it, buddy," said Fleetfoot. Once the two Pegasi hit the 3rd corner, Sonic still keeping 1st place while Thunder is still in 2nd place. "Good. Made a clean turn and still in 1st place. I'm almost there," said Sonic. "This can't be! I can't lose!" screamed Thunder as he tries to speed up to him. "Oh my! He's almost there!" screamed Dash as she was stomping her hooves loudly for Sonic while Fluttershy's waving her hooves for him. Spitfire turns to her team and said "Guys. No matter what happens in this race, I want to make Sonic Skychaser as a trainee to the Wonderbolt Academy." "Understood, Spitfire," said Soarin. "Roger that," said Fleetfoot. They hit the 4th and final turn and down the straightaway with Thunder next to Sonic neck-to-neck. Both racers see the finish line and leaving it all on the ground. "Almost there…" said Sonic as he was getting closer to the finish line. "I told you, whelp! I will not lose!" screamed Thunder as he hits Sonic's side, causing him to hit the guard railing and fracturing his left wing and crashing to the ground. Every Pegasi, including Dash, Fluttershy and the Wonderbolts, were in shocked when they saw Sonic go down while Thunder crosses the finish line 1st. "I did it! I win!" screamed Thunder with a laugh. Dash and Fluttershy goes to Sonic's side and helps him up. "Skye! You're hurt! You need to some help," said Dash as tears starts to run down her cheeks. Sonic groans softly and feels pain from his left wing. "Ugh…my wing…" said Sonic in a low voice. Thunder walks over to him and laughs at his face. "That look does suit you, Skyfall. I told you that you can't beat me, no matter how hard you tried. Just do every Pegasi a favor and leave. As of right now, you're no longer welcome here!" said Thunder while laughing at him. Sonic looks down to the ground with both his broken pride and broken wing. "How uncouth. You saying that he can't beat you and yet you lower yourself to cheating to prove a point," said an elegant voice. All the Pegasi looked up and sees a beautiful Pegasus walking towards them. Her coat is midnight blue, her mane and tail will be princess long and is bright red, her eyes are midnight black and has rings on her hoofs. On her flank, she has yet to obtain her cutie mark. "And who in a Equestria are you?" asked Thunder. "My name is Dark Light, a fast and elegant Pegasus from Canterlot. I see you cheated your way to get what you want again, Thunder Lane," said Dark while shaking her head. "W…what?! I mean…I have no idea what you talking about, Ms. Light," said Thunder as he was getting nervous. "Oh really? The Canterlot Junior Pegasi Relay Race a few years back. I was there and watching the race. A young Pegasus was about to win the race until you made him crash into a tree and won the race," said Dark in a calm voice. "He doesn't deserve to win! Only a rich and classy Pegasus like myself should win every race, as I just prove to this country bumpkin," said Thunder as he points to Sonic. She looks at Sonic and sees that he had the looks of determination and heart and his broken wing. "Sonic, right?" asked Light in a calm voice. He looks up to her and nods. "I see. You're the Pegasus who entered this race for the chance of racing against Spitfire of the Wonderbolts. Am I correct?" asked Dark. "Y…yeah," said Sonic as he still look defeated. Dark goes to him and rubs his mane. "I feel your pain. You had that race. I can see it in your eyes that you had heart and will. You deserve the right to race Spitfire, Sonic," said Dark. "Well, that's very touching, but I still won and I will be racing Spitfire," said Thunder with a snicker. Spitfire walks up behind him and said "After the stunt you pulled, no way! What you did is reckless and dangerous. You could've seriously injure Sonic." "Who cares for a weakling like him? To me, that would have been the best thing for him," said Thunder with a smug look on his face. Spitfire was going to chew Thunder out for not caring about Sonic's well-being, but Dark has other ideas. "Spitfire, how about will give Sonic another chance by taking the Wonderbolt Exam against Thunder?" "A exam? Please. I will beat him in that too," said Thunder with a grin. "Really? Well, it's not a race to see who is the fastest. It's about who's the smartest, Thunder," said Dark while nuzzling Sonic. "That's right, Thunder. Since I can't trust you on the racetrack, the exam is the safe bet. I, along with Soarin and Fleetfoot, will be grading on your answers and the Pegasus who gets the highest score wins. I will give you two 3 weeks for you guys to study the Wonderbolts history manual," said Spitfire while handing both Thunder and Sonic the manuals. "Yeah yeah. I got this in the bag like I did in the race. Now if you excuse me, I got a victory party to attend in my honor," said Thunder as he heads off to his party with his clique. Dark turns to Sonic and said "You can use this time to not only study for the exam but to heal your broken wing, Sonic. Just do your best and I'm sure will ace it." Sonic nods and said "Thank you, Dark and Spitfire." After he said that, Dash and Fluttershy help him to the infirmary to have his wing heal. Spitfire looks at Dark and said "Quick question, Dark. You said you're from Canterlot, right?" Dark nods and said "Yes. That's right, Spitfire." "So, why are you helping Sonic instead of Thunder? I mean, he's from Canterlot just like you," asked Spitfire in a calm voice. "Because I hate rich ponies always bullying other ponies who have no social status. It sickens me to the fullest," said Dark in an upset tone. "Reasonable, Dark. I know where your coming from," said Spitfire.

Weeks 4-7 (Studying/Healing)

The weeks seem to come by fast at Flight Camp. The Pegasi was busy having fun and flying around. Sonic, however, was busy in his cabin and was studying for his exam. This was good for him because his left wing needs healing after the race, thanks to Thunder Lane. Day in and day out, Sonic was hitting the books and learning a lot about the history of the Wonderbolts. Thunder, however, was busy partying and getting some new connections from the other Pegasi. On some days, Dash comes by to check up on him and helps him study. Other days, Fluttershy swing by and brings him some drinks and softly sings a soothing song to calm him spirit. On nights, Gilda comes by and playfully flirt with him which made him blush alittle. On one night, Dark Light came by his cabin to see how's he doing. When she entered his cabin, she sees him sleeping peacefully on his desk. She smiles as she sees all the notes on the desk, showing all of his progress and studying. She even saw a little drawing of him, Dash & Fluttershy in Wonderbolts uniforms. "Awww, how cute," said Dark in a soft voice. She leans over to Sonic's ear and whispers "You will pass, Sonic." She gives him a soft kiss on his cheek and leaves his cabin as quietly as possible, leaving him sleeping peacefully.

Final Week (Wonderbolts Exam)

This is it. The final week of Flight Camp. Every Pegasi was enjoying their last week here and cherish they wonderful memories. Sonic, with his wing fully healed and useable, heads to the building in the middle of camp with a look of fire in his eyes. Today he takes the Wonderbolts exam against Thunder Lane, who seems very confident as usually. "I see that you're in a good mood, Thunder," said Sonic. "Why shouldn't I be? I got this one in the bag. Not only that, I get to humiliate you again. Before I forget, how is your wing?" said Thunder with a snicker. "It's doing fine. Tis' a shame I can't race you again, Thunder. I would love to dust you in my new moves. But, I guess I can best you in this exam," said Sonic with a smile. "You don't scare me, whelp. I will get a higher score than you," said Thunder in a proud voice. They enter the building and sits at their respective desks. Spitfire passed of the exam and said "I got a little something I added to the winner. A special invitation to the Wonderbolts Academy as my personal trainee." "Whoa! That is one awesome prize," said Sonic. "That will be my prize, whelp," said Thunder. Once Spitfire is finishes passing out the exam, she head back to her desk and said "You have one hour to complete this exam, you two. Ready…begin!" As soon as she said that, Sonic and Thunder starts working on the exam. Sonic was taking his time answering the questions as carefully as possible. He has been studying for the pass few weeks and has learned a lot about the Wonderbolts. Thunder was putting in some answers the best that he could and was having trouble thinking about the Wonderbolts. He was so busy partying and hitting on the mare Pegasi, that he forgot to study for this. He tries to wing it and answers any question he can. A hour later, they both finish their exam and Spitfire gets their exams. "We will be grading them and will announce the results on the last day of Flight Camp, Sonic & Thunder. Please have fun and don't pick fights with each other," said Spitfire as she turns to Thunder, "and yes, Thunder. I'm talking to you." Sonic and Thunder heads out of the building and goes to their friends and spends the rest of the days having fun.

Last Day of Flight Camp

Today is the last day of Flight Camp. All the campers have gather around the entrance of the camp, with their stuff packed up ready to go home and cherish their friendship that they made here. Sonic had his stuff packed up as Dash and Fluttershy walks up to him with their bags packed. "Hey, Skye," said Dash with a smile. "Hi, Sonic," said Fluttershy with a cute smile. "Hey, Dashie and Shy. I can't believe this is our last day here. I met a lot of good friends, including you two," said Sonic. "Yeah, Skye. I can't believe that you, Shy and I are friends. This is so awesome," said Dash as she hugs him tightly. "So what are you going to do when you get back home, Skye?" asked Fluttershy in a calm voice. "I would probably work with my mom and dad and build some inventions that benefit Equestria. But I wouldn't mind staying where you two stay," said Sonic as he winks at Dash which made her blush, "What about you two?" "Well, Shy and I are going to Flight School to get some more hands-on lessons. Right, Shy?" asked Dash to Fluttershy. "That's right, Skye," said Fluttershy in a calm voice. Dark Light comes up to Sonic and his friends and said "It's so nice to see you and your friends, Sonic," said Dark with a bow. "Nice to see you again, Dark Light. Thanks for helping me," said Sonic while bowing at her. "You're welcome, Sonic. I just want to tell you that if we ever meet again, I want to race you fair and square. Promise?" asked Dark while holding out her hoof to him. Sonic places his hoof on hers and said "Promise, Dark Light." Thunder Lane walks up to them and said "I just can't wait until Spitfire say that I will be her personal trainee and not you." "It's the last day of Flight Camp and you have to rub it in like you've already won?" asked Sonic with a growl. "Just getting my final licks in before the results," said Thunder with a chuckle. Just then, Spitfire of the Wonderbolts comes in front of the loudspeaker and said "Greetings, foals and fillies. I hope you all had some wicked fun at Flight Camp and made some wicked friends. With that out of the way, I have the results of the Wonderbolts exam between Sonic Skychaser & Thunder Lane." Every Pegasi was stomping their hooves in excitement. Spitfire looks at the 1st exam and said "Thunder Lane has scored…an 83 out of 100 on his exam." Thunder grins and said "I got this hands down." Spitfire looks at the 2nd exam and was in shock. "Holy Celestia! This can't be right!" screamed Spitfire. "Let me guess, Sonic's score is terrible than his flying," said Thunder while laughing at Sonic. "S…Sonic Skychaser has scored…an perfect score! 100 out of 100! Sonic Skychaser is my new personal trainee for the Wonderbolt Academy!" screamed Spitfire. Dash, Fluttershy and every Pegasi are cheering for Sonic beating Thunder Lane. Thunder couldn't believe it, he lost to Sonic. "No! You haven't seen the last of me, Sonic Skychaser!" screamed Thunder as he flew away mad. Spitfire goes to Sonic and said "You got the right stuff, Sonic. I can't wait for you to be my trainee. Come to the Wonderbolts Academy in a few more years so I can train you in style." "Of course. Thank you, Spitfire," said Sonic. To him, meeting Dash, Fluttershy and Spitfire at Flight Camp was the happiest memories of his life.

Back to the present in Ponyville, Sonic, Fluttershy and Dash both smiles at each other and lets out a big sigh. "Those were some crazy times weren't they, Skye?" said Dash while snuggling up to him and flutter her wings alittle. "Yeah they were, Dashie. I was happy to be friends with you, Fluttershy and Dark Light," said Sonic while rubbing her rainbow-color mane. Just then, Fluttershy looks up to him and said "Oh! Skye, we need to head to Sugarcube Corner right now." Dash grins at him and screams "Race ya!" Before Sonic can said something, Dash just up in the air and flies away fast. Sonic and Fluttershy goes in the air and flies away tying to catch to Dash and Sugarcube Corner.

(Author's Notes: 1st of all, this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote for this chapter. 2nd, I got to give credit where credit is due. Thunder Lane belongs to fellow writer Nightfury991. He's a really good writer and puts out some wicked stories. He's on this site, so look him up and check out his stories.)


	3. Skye's Party & Meeting Thunder Light

Sonic, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are racing on to Sugarcube Corner. Sonic and Dash was going at it at blinding speed. Fluttershy, however, was going at a safe pace and was glad that she didn't want to get in Dash or Sonic's way. Sonic was pulling off wicked aerial tricks in the air to impress Dash. "Heh. Pretty smooth flying, Skye. Are you trying to impress me?" said Dash while blushing softly. "Judging by your blushing, I think I've impressed you enough," said Sonic with a grin. Dash grins as she speeds up a bit. Sonic takes up her act and follow suit. The two Pegasi are neck to neck, either one of them giving the other a inch, as they are almost at Sugarcube Corner. "Almost…" said Dash as she was redlining her max speed. "So…close…" said Sonic as he was over limit. The two made it to Sugarcube Corner in a tie. "What?! We've tied?! I can't believe it!" screamed Dash as she pants softly. "I know, Dashie! I guess we're evenly match," said Sonic while hugging her. Dash hugs him back and smiles. Sonic sees Fluttershy coming her and said "Hey, Shy." "Oh…hey, Skye. Sorry I was the last one to get here," said Fluttershy, "so who won?" Dash snuggles up to him and said "It was a tie, Fluttershy. I mean it's impossible for two awesome Pegasi to beat one another. It can't be done." "Yeah it is true, Fluttershy," said Sonic with a chuckle. Fluttershy smiles at them and said "I'm glad you two tied." Sonic nods softly as the trio goes inside Sugarcube Corner. When they entered, they got the shock of their lives. Standing at the corner was a stallion Pegasus who was an year older than Dash. The Pegasus has black coat along with a mane and tail that is white, as well as having a black strip running across the center of the mane and tail, giving the impression of a black Mohawk against the white part of the mane. His eyes are the iciest blue imaginable. His cutie mark is a black rain cloud with a white lighting strike coming out of the cloud, similar to Rainbow Dash's cutie mark. The Pegasus looks up to Sonic and his and friends and smiles. "Um…hello," said the Pegasus with a smile. "Thunder Lane?! What are you doing here?!" screamed Sonic not knowing that the Pegasus is Thunder Lane's twin brother. "Thunder Lane? Oh, let me guess. My twin brother did something wrong to you?" said the Pegasus while rubbing his mane. Dash looks up to him and said "Wait, you're not him? But you look like him." "Well I do look like him, but I'm not like him. I'm Thunder Light, Thunder Lane's brother," said Light as he bows at them "May I ask for your names?" "Well, I'm Rainbow Dash, Ponyville's best flier," said Dash with a grin. "And I'm Fluttershy," said Fluttershy as she was hiding behind Sonic. Light smiles at her and looks up at Sonic. "Who are you, dark blue one?" asked Light with a smile. "I'm Sonic Skychaser, Thunder Light," said Sonic. "Wait…that name…so you're Sonic Skychaser, the one who took down my twin brother at Flight Camp a few years ago," said Light. "Yeah, that was me," said Sonic. "Dude, thank you," said Light with a grin on his face. "Um…you're welcome?" said Sonic in a uneasy voice. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm glad there was one Pegasus there to put him in his place. I would have love to see it, but I had pressing engagements in Fillydelphia," said Light with a snicker. "Wait…you're from Fillydelphia?! That's my home too," said Sonic as he remembers of his home. "Really? It's nice to see somepony from Fillydelphia. How are your parents, Sonic?" asked Light with a smile. "They're doing fine, Light. I wrote to them everyday to keep in touch with them. They was so happy that I got a letter from Princess Celestia to become a mechanic in Ponyville. Well, that and being next to the awesomely awesome Pegasus," said Sonic while winking at Dash. Dash blushes softly and said "Um…yep that it so true. Of course, I'm with the Pegasus that is the definition of the word 'Cool'." Pinkie comes in and said "Guys! You're here! Great! Now the party can finally begin!" As soon as she said that, Twilight and gang comes out of their hiding place and surprise Sonic and his friends. Sonic smiles and said "Aww you guys." "It's in your honor, darling," said Rarity with a smile. "That's right. This is your party, Sonic and to officially welcoming you to Ponyville," said Twilight while nuzzling him slightly. Sonic nuzzles her back and smiles. "Well, let's get this party started," said Applejack while throwing her hat in the air. "I'll join your party, Sonic. It should be fun," said Light with a smile. "That's cool with me, Light," said Sonic. The party went into full swing. Pinkie, Fluttershy and Twilight are dancing to new music track by Vinyl Scratch aka DJ Pon-3. "Wow! DJ Pon-3 really knows how to make some interesting beats," said Twilight as she was dancing to the beat. "She's the best DJ in all of Equestria," said Pinkie as she was pulling of some complicated dance moves. "Oh…my. Those are some good moves, Pinkie," said Fluttershy as she dances calmly. Rarity was at the table talking to Light who was blushing softly. "So, Light…have you met any ponies who are beautiful and wonderful as moi?" asked Rarity as she bats her eyes at him. "Well, I have met some beautiful mares, but they are not near the level of perfection like you," said Light while lightly kissing her cheek. Rarity blushes deeply and said "T…thank you, Light." Applejack was eating some apple treats. "Mmmm! This is some good food," said Applejack while taking a bite out of her apple pie. Sonic and Dash is sitting at the table and eating some cake. "Wow. This party is awesome, Skye," said Dash as she takes a bite out of her slice of cake. Sonic was quiet as he smiles at his new friends at Ponyville. Dash looks at him smiling and said "Having fun, Skye?" "Yes I am, Dashie. It's a fun party," said Sonic. "That's good, Skye. Wanna dance?" asked Dash while finishing her cake. "Sure, Dashie. I hope you can keep up with me," said Sonic as he heads to the floor. "Oh, I'll show you," said Dash as she follows him to the floor with a soft giggle. Pinkie, Twilight and Fluttershy makes some room on the floor while the music changing to something more lively and full of bass. Dash starts off by grooving her body to the beat while Sonic perform a series of expert dance moves. "Very good, Skye. But try this on for size," said Dash as she gets close to him and starts to dance around him. Sonic holds her and starts to perform the dubstep version of a ballroom dance. Dash blushes softly as she let him take lead. He was performing a beautiful dance with her while letting the surrounding drown out around them. To Dash, she hear the softest and beautiful music she has ever heard and was dancing elegantly with Sonic. He was enjoying the dance and being close to Dash. Twilight and the others looked on at them dancing and was impressed by Sonic. Once the song finishes, both Sonic and Dash was panting softly from their dance. "How…was…that, Dashie?" said Sonic as he was catching his breath. "That…was…awesome! I didn't know you can dance so…so…" said Dash in she tries to say something about Sonic's performance. Rarity clears her throat and said "I think what Dash is trying to say is that you are wonderful, darling." "Um…y…yeah! What Rarity said," said Dash as she tries to regain her composure. "Thanks, Rarity. I guess all those ballroom dance lessons my mom taught me really paid off," said Sonic while rubbing his mane. "If you want my opinion, I say you two danced a lot better than the ones I've seen in Canterlot. I would love to see you two in the next Grand Galloping Gala," said Light. Both Sonic & Dash blushes deeply as they starts to laugh and the others join in. A few hours later, everypony started to head out of Sugarcube Corner and Dash asked Sonic "Hey, Skye. Did you found a place yet?" "Well no, Dashie. I haven't found a place yet," said Sonic. "I see…well, you can stay at my place for the night, Skye," said Dash. "Oh…well that's very nice of you Dash, but I…" said Sonic as before Dash stops him and said "No buts, Skye. You're staying with Ponyville's fastest flyer," said Dash as she starts flying around the sky at high speed. Sonic chuckles softly as Light goes to him and said "That was an nice party, Sonic. I'm going to Canterlot for some important business, but I wouldn't mind hanging out with you and Ms. Dash next time." "Cool. See you later, Light," said Sonic as he shakes his hoof with his hoof. "Same to you too, Sonic," said Light as he flies off to Canterlot. Rarity goes to Sonic and said "Please stop by and visit us, darling. Make sure Dash don't drive you insane." "Don't worry, Rarity. I can handle her," said Sonic. She bows at him as she heads off to her home. "Come on, Skye! Let's go!" screamed Dash as she dashes at her home in Cloudsdale. "Ok, Dash. I'm coming," said Sonic as he jumps in the air and flies after her. Applejack laughs softly and said "I hope he has enough patience for her." A few minutes later, Sonic manages to make it to Cloudsdale and sees Dash at her door. "Took you long enough, Skye," said Dash with a snicker. Sonic flexes his wings and said "Well you had a head start, Dash." She opens the door and both her and Sonic enters her home. As he enter her home, he sees that her place is very neat and organized, her walls filled with Wonderbolts posters, and many novels. "So, yeah. This is my awesome home. Pretty cool, huh?" asked Dash while rubbing her rainbow-colored mane. "Looks cool, Dash. Of course my room in Fillydelphia is like a mad inventor style," said Sonic as he hops on the couch and relaxes calmly. "Wow. How did that happen?" asked Dash as she goes to him and sits on the couch. "Well every time I get an idea for an invention, I start drawing up blueprints and get the parts that I need and then I spent a couple of all nighters building it. It's sort of my gift and a curse, Dash," said Sonic while stretching his hooves and wings. "That's good that you have a talent, Skye," said Dash. They both yawn and was getting sleeping. "Well, I'm going to hit the hay. Sweet dreams, Skye," said Dash as she kisses his cheek. "You too, Dashie," said Sonic as he kisses her cheek. She heads into her room, lays in bed and falls asleep. Dash is always the one who falls asleep faster than anypony in Equestria. Sonic was looking up at the ceiling and said "1st thing in the morning, I going to build a home for both Ponyville and Canterlot and I will be performing both inventions and repairs. I will make my family proud." After he said that, he closes his eyes and falls asleep. Throughout the night, the two Pegasi slept and was in the land of dreams.

(Author's Notes: For the record, Nightfury991's OC, Thunder Light, was suppose to be in the last chapter but I derp up and had Thunder Lane in it. Just to be clear, Thunder Light is Nightfury991's OC, not Thunder Lane. Speaking about Nightfury991, check out his stories on this site. He's an awesome writer and he is writing a new story called Dash of Thunder. Also, Dark Light will be back in the next chapter.)


	4. Skye's Two Homes & Dark Light's Return

The sun rises up in Ponyville, granting a beautiful morning for the many ponies in town. In the home of Rainbow Dash in Cloudsdale, Sonic was slowly getting up and let out a soft yawn. He was sleeping peacefully in Dash's couch last night after hanging out with her and his new friends at Sugarcube Corner. He rubs his eyes and sees a turtle flying around her home with its helicopter blades. "Whoa! Too cool," said Sonic. "Good morning, Skye. I see you met Tank, my pet," said Dash as she was sitting in a chair eating a bowl of cereal. "Cool pet, Dash," said Sonic as he gets up and get himself a bowl of cereal. The two Pegasi eat peacefully and freshen themselves up for the day. "So what's your plans for today, Skye?" asked Dash. "Well for starters, I need to build a home for both Ponyville and Canterlot so I can start to open up shop. It would be safe if I set up shop on the ground," said Sonic as he stretches his wings. "Yeah. Sounds like a good idea. Well, I will be busy moving the clouds in the skies today. Maybe one day you and I could do a little cloud busting just to see who is better," said Dash as she grins like a Cheshire Cat. "Always the competitive type, Dashie. That's one thing I like about you," said Sonic while winking at her. She blushes softly and said "Well, I'll see you later, Skye." He nods as he heads out of her home and flies down to the grounds of Ponyville. While he was looking around for a place to put up his home, Rarity walks up to him and greets him. "Good morning, darling," said Rarity while bowing at him. Sonic bows at her and said "Good morning, Rarity. Lovely day we're having." "Yes it is, darling. So, what are you doing today?" asked Rarity in a elegant voice. "Well, I'm building a home for both here and Canterlot. That way I can rest my head and open up my shop," said Sonic. "Really? Well, what is your gift, darling?" asked Rarity as she looks on. "Well, I'm an inventor and I love to build things to help all the ponies in Equestria. So, I'm opening a shop that not only to build something for ponies but to also repair broken items for the ponies as well," said Sonic. "That would be wonderful, darling. We need a repair pony to help us out. My poor sewing machine stop working for a past few weeks. Once you get your shop ready, can you come by my boutique and fix it for moi?" asked Rarity. "Of course, Rarity. I'll fix it for you," said Sonic with a smile. "Thank you so much, darling. So, has Dashie ever told you about our adventures here?" asked Rarity as she hugs him. Sonic hugs her back and said "No. Dashie never told me about that, Rarity." Rarity sighs softly and said "Typical Dashie. If you want, I can tell you while your fixing my sewing machine." "Sounds like fun, Rarity," said Sonic. "Well, I must go for my daily spa bath. I will see you later, darling," said Rarity as she walks off to the Spa. Sonic smiles as he starts to walk around to find a place where he can build his home. _*Hmm…I need to find some nice land to claim as mine so I can build my home…*_ said Sonic in his head as he was looking around. "How uncouth. Seeing a strong Pegasus trying to find a new home here. Maybe you need my help…" said an elegant voice. He turns and sees a beautiful grown Pegasus. Her coat is midnight blue, her mane and tail will be princess long and is bright red, her eyes are midnight black and has rings on her hoofs. She is wearing an elegant dress with diamonds and rubies. On her flank, her cutie mark is 3 white clouds showing that her talent is being the head of the weather control. "Um…hello," said Sonic as he bows at her. "Really? Don't you remember me? I remembered you, Skye," said the Pegasus with a soft chuckle. "No way…Dark Light?! Is that you?! You look so…beautiful," said Sonic while blushes softly. "Yes, Sonic. It is me. I haven't seen you since Flight Camp. Look at you. You're so strong and full of life," said Dark with a smile. "Ugh…y…yeah. It's nice to see you again, Dark. What brings you to Ponyville?" asked Sonic with a smile. "Well, I'm here to help find build your home. I also am building a home here, for I will be stay in Ponyville and act as your assistant. Oh, before I forget, Princess Celestia asked me to give you this," said Dark as she give him a royal letter. He gets this, opens it, and starts reading it.

_To my faithful mechanic Sonic Skychaser,_

_ This letter stated that your home in Canterlot has been completed. I'm sorry that I haven't told you that part before you left. We have added the necessary furniture and tools needed to perform your needed jobs. I assigned Dark Light as your assistant and will be near you if you need anything from her. Also, I set up your own account at the royal treasury so that you have some money to perform some research and inventions. One more thing, my sister, Princess Luna, will come over to Ponyville tonight to give you something important. I must be going for I have royal duties to attend. Again, welcome to Ponyville, Sonic Skychaser._

_ Signed,_

_Princess Celestia_

"W…wow. I got a home in Canterlot? Well, that solve that little problem. She set up my account?" asked Sonic as he finished reading the letter. "Yes. She made it to help you with research and your inventions. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, Sonic," said Dark with a smile. "That was nice from Princess Celestia. But I wonder what Luna will give me…" said Sonic while thinking softly. "Well, we'll worry about that tonight. For right now, we need to find you a new home here," said Dark. He nods as he and Dark walk around to find a place for him to call home. Meanwhile, at Twilight Sparkle's Library, she was reading one of her books while Spike, her faithful assistant, is eating some gems. "It sure is a quiet day, Twilight," said Spike as he keeps eating his gems. "Well it's just the morning, Spike. I'm sure that there will be something interesting that will happen as the day goes on," said Twilight as she uses her magic to turn a page of her book. Before Spike eats a emerald gem, he burped up a letter from Princess Celestia. Twilight looks up and sees the letter from the princess. "Spike, can you read that for me?" asked Twilight. He nods softly as he open the letter and starts reading it.

_My faithful student Twilight,_

_ I'm sending you this letter to let you know that my sister, Princess Luna, is coming to Ponyville tonight to speak with Sonic Skychaser. It's nothing bad, it's just that she want to know a little bit more about him. I want you to be near him when she comes to see him. Be sure to bring Sonic to Luna when she arrives._

_ Signed,_

_Princess Celestia_

"What?! Princess Luna is coming tonight?! Oh no! Oh no! We need to get everything ready!" screamed Twilight as she teleports to somewhere important. Spike shakes his head as he eats a gem and said "Celestia told her not to worry. Oh well…" In the skies of Ponyville, Dash was busy clearing the clouds when one of the Pegasi comes up to her with a magazine. Hey, Dash! Have you read the latest issue of Pegasi Monthly?" asked the Pegasus. "No, I haven't. What's it about?" asked Dash as she busted another cloud. "Look who's on the cover, Dash," said the Pegasus as she shows her the cover of Pegasi Monthly. Dash looks up and sees Sonic on the cover with many racing trophies and the title _'Sonic Skychaser: King of the Equestria Racing League!'_ "No way! That's Skye?!" asked Dash as he was still in shock. "Wait! You know him? He didn't tell you about him being a racing champion?" asked the Pegasus. "No…but I will talk to him about that. I know he has his reasons but…can I get that issue?" asked Dash. "Sure, Dash. If you see him again, ask for his autograph," said the Pegasus as she gives her the magazine and heads off to continue her cloud busting duties. _*Skye…why didn't you tell me about this?*_ thought Dash as she went back to cloud busting. Back on the ground, Sonic and Dark found a perfect spot to set up his home. A beautiful piece of land, which is a few feet away from Fluttershy's cottage, has his name on it. "This is perfect. I can totally work with this," said Sonic. "Not only that, you're next door to Fluttershy's home," said Dark. Sonic turns around and sees Fluttershy feeding her chickens. "I will get the construction ponies to help build you home here. In the meantime, go and chat with her. Tell her I say hi," said Dark with a smile. He nods as he heads over to Fluttershy's home. She was busy feeding her chickens and Elizabeak was clucking loudly. "Hmm…what is it, Elizabeak?" asked Fluttershy in a soft voice. Before she can react, Sonic holds her tightly and she epps in a soft voice. "Oh my goodness! Please don't eat me!" screamed Fluttershy as she thought it was a wolf and not Sonic. "I would never eat my friends. You should know by now, Shy," said Sonic with a grin. She turns to see Sonic and said "Oh, Skye. You shouldn't scare me like that." "I know and I'm sorry for that. I just want to let you know that I'm your new next door neighbor," said Sonic as he lets her go. "Really? That's wonderful, Skye. I was feeding my chickens. If you want, you can help me," said Fluttershy as she blushes softly. "Sure, Fluttershy. I would love to help," said Sonic as he nuzzles her, "by the way, Dark Light from Flight Camp is here and she told me to tell you hi." "She's here? Well, after we feed the chickens, we should talk to her," said Fluttershy as she gets her chicken feed and gives it to him. He starts to feed the chickens and the chickens goes to him. "Such nice chickens," said Sonic as he keeps feeding the chickens while Fluttershy helps. Back to Dark Light, she and the construction ponies are hard at work building Sonic's new home. "Make sure you build a shed next to the house. That will be his workshop," said Dark. "Yes, ma'am," said the ponies as they keep working on building his home. Dark was smiling at progress they are make and sees Sonic helping Fluttershy with her chickens. Meanwhile, at Rainbow Dash's home in Cloudsdale, she was laying on the couch reading Pegasi Monthly about Sonic. "Ok, Skye. Let's see what you made of…" said Dash as she starts reading an article on Sonic. She couldn't believe what she is reading. Sonic has took the racing scene by storm. In his 1st racing debut as a foal, he manages to not only keep up with the older Pegasi, but to win his very 1st race on the competitive level. The judges were so impressed that they put Sonic in the Rookie Cup races against some of the other newcomers looking to get into the pro circuit. He suffered his 1st lose to a tough Pegasus name Nightspeed. But he manages to bounce back and won enough races to advance to the Rookie Cup. "Wow! This Nightspeed guy must be really good to beat Skye. I wonder what he's up to right now?" said Dash as she keeps on reading. In Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was busy bucking the apple trees to harvest the apples. She wipes her face and said "Golly. It's sure mighty hot around here these past few days." "Big sis!" screamed Apple Bloom as she runs up to her as fast as her little legs can. "Apple Bloom, what in tarnation is going on?" asked Applejack. "I heard that you met a new pony that just moved here yesterday. Is that true?" asked Apple Bloom as she nuzzles her sweetly. "That's true, little filly. He came from Fillydelphia and is now staying with us in sweet ol' Ponyville," said Applejack with a smile. "Wow! That's nice, sis. Does he have a cutie mark?" asked Apple Bloom. "Yes, sis. He does have a cutie mark," said Applejack as she knows where this is headed. "Great! I'll get Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo and we can ask him to help us get our cutie marks!" screamed Apple Bloom as she starts to head to the CMC clubhouse. "Hold it there, missy! He just got here and he needs time to settle himself in. Give him a few days to get settle and then you can talk to him about his cutie mark," said Applejack. "Aww shucks," said Apple Bloom as she looks down at the ground. "Don't worry, Apple Bloom. I'm sure he's busy having fun or helping other ponies," said Applejack as she tries to cheer her up. "Yeah…" said Apple Bloom as she goes and help Applejack bring in the apples into the barn. A few hours later, it was getting late. Sonic was entertaining Fluttershy's animals friends in her living room while she was making dinner for them. He easily impress Angel, her baby bunny who always seems to give Fluttershy a hard time. She comes in the living room with the animal's dinners, looks at him entertaining her beloved animals and smiles sweetly at him. "Dinner time, my friends," said Fluttershy as she set the food down for them. The animals go to their dinner and starts eating while she goes over to him. "Thanks for entertaining my friends, Skye. It really means a lot," said Fluttershy with a smile. "No problem, Fluttershy. Happy to help," said Sonic as he nuzzles her gently. She nuzzles him back and said "You're such a good friend, Skye. I'm so happy to be friends with you and Dashie. I've…been trying to be a little braver just like you. Back at Flight Camp, you stood up for me and you even took a few punches for me. I just want to know, why you did that for me?" Sonic takes a deep breath and said "Because I can't just sit around and let those bullies bully you around, Shy. I want to see you happy and have good memories of Flight Camp. Of course, most of your memories are with me and Dash. We were the best trio, partners in crime, bff, thick as thieves, the…well, you get the picture. The point is I would never abandon my friends, no matter what." Fluttershy blushes deeply and said "Oh…well, thank you, Skye. It's getting late. Let's meet up tomorrow with Dashie and Dark." "Of course, Shy. I'll see you later," said Sonic. "Goodbye, Skye," said Fluttershy as she yawns cutely. He leaves Fluttershy's cottage and sees a beautiful home built nicely down. He dashes over there to see Dark giving it the final touches. "Dark…it looks…wonderful!" said Sonic as he looks around his new home. "You like, Sonic? Those construction ponies can sure work fast. I've added some furniture inside your new home. Let's take a look," said Dark as she opens the door. Sonic walks in his home and sees that the inside his huge and full on nice stuff. "Whoa…so awesome…" said Sonic as he walks around the living room. "Pretty cool, huh?" said Dark as she sits in a chair. "This is too cool, Dark. A cool, yet cozy home. I love it," said Sonic as he hops on his sofa. "That's nothing, Skye. Check out your room upstairs. You'll love it," said Dark with a smile. He flies upstairs and heads to a door with his cute mark on it. He open the door and was shocked to see that his room was just like one back home in Fillydelphia. The floor littered with blueprints, his walls filled with Wonderbolts posters, his racing and invention contest trophies are on his shelves and his covers on his bed is dark purple with the words 'No. 1 Inventor In Equestria' on it. On the wall next to the window he sees a drawing he made at Flight Camp. It was the drawing of him, Fluttershy & Dash in Wonderbolts outfits and calling themselves 'The Sky Trio'. "It's…just like home…" said Sonic as he tries to hold back tears. He sees an envelope on his nightstand. He goes to it, opens it and reads the letter.

_To our lovely son,_

_ Hi, Skye. It's mom! I'm writing this letter to say that we're so proud of you heading to Ponyville and being the royal mechanic for Princess Celestia. This is a huge honor and I know you'll bring honor and glory to the Skychasers' family name. Plus, I know you will make some good friends while you're there too. We move your things from your room here in Fillydelphia to your new home in Ponyville. Your father, my darling Mark, is busy working at our shop and he said that we're saving up our bits to come and visit you in Ponyville. In this letter, I've enclosed a special necklace for you. It's the one I made for you when you was a colt. Well, I got to go. I've got orders that need to be taken care of. Chat with you again soon._

_ Signed,_

_ Sonia 'Mom' Skychaser_

_P.S.: Go find yourself a special somepony while you're there, son! (That was dad, no me, sweetie)_

Sonic chuckles softly for he knows his dad always putting in funny quotes on the letters. He opens the envelope and sees a necklace with his cutie mark on it. He puts it on and said "Thanks, mom…" Dark walks up to him and said "Your mother really cares about you, Skye. Another reason why I'm staying with you is to keep an eye out on you. I made a promise to her I will see it through." Sonic turns to her and said "Dark…thank you, for everything…." Dark hugs him and said "You're welcome, Skye. We should head outside right now. Luna will be here soon." He nods as he and Dark heads out of his room and outside the home. As soon as they got outside, a beautiful alicorn was standing looking at them. Her coat is midnight blue, almost similar to Sonic's coat, her mane and tail like the starry night skies, and her eyes are midnight blue. On her flank, her cutie mark is a white crescent moon meaning her special talent is to rises and lower the moon. Before Luna says anything, Twilight appears out of nowhere and said "Sonic! I'm glad to see you here! I want to tell you that Princess Luna is…" "…right behind us, Twilight," said Sonic as he finished her sentence. She turns around and sees Luna smiling at her. "Oh, Princess Luna! It's an honor to meet you," said Twilight as she bows at her. "Oh, come now, Twilight. There's no need to be formal to me. I'm just here to meet a certain Pegasus that my sister, Celestia, has been talking about," said Luna with a smile. "O…of course! He's right over there," said Twilight while showing her Sonic. She goes to him and said "Sonic Skychaser, so nice to see you here. I've heard some much about you. It is an honor to meet a high-caliber Pegasus like yourself." "It is an honor to meet you, Princess Luna," said Sonic as he bows at her. "I'm Dark Light, Skye's assistant. It's an honor to meet you too," said Dark as she bows at her. Luna bows back at her and said "Delightful to meet you too, Miss Light. Sonic, there's something I want to give you." "Really? What is it?" asked Sonic. Using her alicorn magic, she summons a Shadowbolt outfit and brings it to him. "Is that a…a…" said Sonic as he was looking at the outfit. "Yes, Sonic. It is a Shadowbolt outfit. I'm offering it to you as an invitation to join the Shadowbolts, my premier flying squadron. I heard from Spitfire of the Wonderbolts that she offered you a special invitation to the Wonderbolts Academy and being her personal trainee. Well, I've got somepony who been _dying_ to meet you," said Luna with a soft chuckle. As if on cue, a beautiful Pegasus in a Shadowbolt outfit landed next to Luna. Both her mane and tail is jet black with purple highlights. When she lifts up her goggles and reveals her beautiful amber eyes. "Hello, Sonic…" said the Pegasus with a grin. Sonic blushes softly and said "Who are you, miss?" "My name is Yoru Starcatcher, leader of the Shadowbolts and the Mare of the Night. I offering you a chance to be my personal trainee. I can teach you things that Spitshine couldn't never teach you," said Yoru in a proud voice. "Like what?" asked Sonic as he was wary of her. "You can cheat, pick fights, and win a race by any means necessary. I know you want to race with a good cause. But it doesn't hurt to cheat a little," said Yoru as she goes to him and nuzzles him sweetly. Sonic gulps softly as he nuzzles back at her and looks at her while blushing intently. "Well, Yoru. What do you think?" asked Luna. "He's awfully cute for a goody two-shoes. But, I say we'll let him choose his colors. For that I leave you a choice, Sonic. Become a Wonderbolt and join Spitfire or become a Shadowbolt and join me. I will give you as much time in Equestria for your answer. I know that you will make a _right_ decision, Sonic," said Yoru as she kisses him on his cheek which made his wings stick up in the air. She walks back to Luna as she said "We will meet again soon, Sonic Skychaser. Keep the Shadowbolt outfit as a gift from a Princess. Also, welcome to Ponyville, Sonic Skychaser." After she said that, she and Yoru flies away in the starry night sky. Twilight goes to Sonic who is still looking at the Shadowbolt outfit. "So, Sonic. Who do you pick?" asked Twilight in a calm voice. "This isn't an easy choice, Skye. You've proved yourself at Flight Camp a few years ago. If you want my opinion, I say you go as a Wonderbolt. But again, this is still your choice," said Dark in a worried voice. "Hmm…I don't know who to choose. I need to sleep on this one," said Sonic as he lets a soft yawn. "I'm with you on that one, Skye. We need our energy for when we open up shop," said Dark as she stretches her limbs and wings. "Well, I best be heading back home and get some shut eye myself. See you two in the morning," said Twilight as she transports herself back to her home. Sonic and Dark heads into his new home and into their respective rooms. They hop in their bed and falls into their own little dream world. Back at Dash's home, she was resting in her bed still thinking about Sonic. Tank landed on her tummy and snuggles up to her. She smiles and said "So, buddy. What should I do? I know Skye never kept secrets from me and we've gotten close since he came here to Ponyville but this…should I go talk to him about it?" Tank looks at her and smiles at her. "You're right, I should go talk to him. I'll do it tomorrow. Thanks, Tank," said Dash as she pets him and goes to sleep. Tank slid his head in his shell and goes to sleep too. Back in the royal palace in Canterlot, Celestia was reading her scrolls in her room and Luna walks in with a grin on her face. "I see somepony had a nice night tonight," said Celestia with a chuckle. "Tis' true, dear sister. I decided to have a little fun with Sonic," said Luna as she sits next to her. "Really? I haven't see you smile since Night Mare Night. Be seriously, do you really think Sonic will become a Shadowbolt?" asked Celestia while rising an eyebrow at her. "Well that's up to him and him alone. As for Yoru, well let's just say she'll try to make him be a Shadowbolt," said Luna while nuzzling her. Outside of the palace and sitting on the roof of the palace, Yoru was looking up at the full moon and smiles at her 1st meeting with Sonic. "Sonic Skychaser…such a wonderful name for a cute Pegasus. I wonder if he's taken…" said Yoru with chuckling softly.


	5. Skye's Past Revealed

In Sonic's dream, he was walking along a road with darkness surrounding him. "W…where am I? I can't see anything," said Sonic as he keeps walking until he makes it to a small clearing. He looks around and sees two statues across from each other, but the statues are him in outfits. On the statue on the left, he was wearing a Wonderbolt outfit and is loved by many Pegasi, including Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. On the statue on the right, he is wearing a Shadowbolt outfit and Yoru kissing him deeply. Before he can said anything, a mysterious figure walks up behind him and said _"Ahead lies something that you seek…"_ Sonic turns around and tries to find somepony who said that but couldn't see anypony. As he turns around, he see the mysterious figure looking at him. He gasps as he falls to the ground as the figure said _"…but to obtain it, you must lose something dear."_ Before he can say anymore, Sonic wakes up panting hard and sweating. He rubs her forehead and sees the Shadowbolt outfit on his chair. He shakes his head and said "Get a grip, Sonic. It's just a dream, nothing more. It's time to get ready to open shop and collect some bits." He get up and starts to freshen up, getting ready for today. He heads out his room and downstairs as he sees Dark getting everything ready for the opening of his new repair shop. "Good morning, Sonic. Tis' a wonderful day to open shop for the first time," said Dark in a cheerful tone. "Somepony is in a cheerful mood today," said Sonic as he goes to his workbench and brings out his toolbox. "It's that a crime now? I'm happy to see you work and help repair ponies' items. I know you'll be a busy little pony," said Dark with a smile. "Of course. So, who is are 1st customer?" asked Sonic as he's getting ready. "Well, a beautiful white unicorn with a purple mane has come knocking at our door asking for you. I let her in and ask her to sit in the chair in our living room. She also love our décor and she can't wait to see you," said Dark. "Well, bring her in. I did promise her to fix her sewing machine," said Sonic knowing that it's Rarity. She nods as she opens the door and said "Sonic will see you now." Rarity comes in his workshop with her sewing machine being held by her magic. "Good morning, darling. I've brought my sewing machine for you to fix. I need it to work so that I can get back to making dresses for the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala," said Rarity as she set it on his workbench. "Good morning, Rarity. It's nice to see you as my very 1st customer. I'll fix it for you no problem," said Sonic as he gets to work on fixing the sewing machine. Rarity and Dark sit down and looks at him fixing it as quickly and perfectly as possible. "Oh my, he's going at it very quickly," said Rarity. "That's how he works, Rarity. He come from a family of inventors," said Dark. "Oh, I see," said Rarity as she keeps looking on. Down at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was in the barn getting ready to buck some apples when Dash come in. "Hey, AJ," said Dash in a cheerful voice. "Rainbow Dash, so nice to come see me. I was about to go buck some apples to turn them into cider. What you up to," asked Applejack with a smile. "Well, I want to ask you something," said Dash as she was little nervous. "Well, what is it?" said Applejack. "It's about Skye…" said Dash. "Really? Don't tell me he's in trouble or you two got into a fight," said Applejack. "What?! No, it's nothing like that, AJ. It's something else," said Dash as she was wondering how did she draw up that conclusion. "Then what is it?" asked Applejack. "Well, Skye has a secret that he hasn't told me about and I want to talk to him about that," said Dash as she looks down to the ground blushing. "Well, what's the secret?" asked Applejack. "He is a racing phenom, a champion to boot. I wonder why he didn't tell me about it," asked Dash. "I see. Well, I bet he have his reasons why he's not telling you that, Dash. One of them is that he don't want to be a glory hog or a stuck-up like Prince Blueblood of Canterlot," said Applejack as she gets her hat and ready for work. "Yeah. But still, he could've told me, AJ. We're friends and friends tell each other everything," said Dash as she pouts. "Now what's gotten into you, RD? You acting like he's your somepony and he have to tell you everything that he done. If you want to ask him about it, then go and see him yourself. I've got some work to do, so I'll see you later," said Applejack as she heads out of the barn to the trees. Dash thinks about what Applejack told her. "AJ's right. I need to see him and confront him with this. I need to know," said Dash as she starts flying around Ponyville to find Sonic. Back at Sonic's home, he just finished repairing Rarity's sewing machine. "Repairs complete," said Sonic with a smile. "Thank you so much, darling. Now I can finish making the dresses for the Grand Galloping Gala," said Rarity as she pays him 30 bits for the work. "Thank you, Rarity. I'm happy to help," said Sonic as he puts the bits in his cash register. "You know, darling. I can make a dashing suit for you for the Grand Galloping Gala," said Rarity with a smile. "Oh…me…at the Gala? I…I don't think I'm Gala worthy," said Sonic as he blushes softly. "Nonsense, darling. After that wonderful ballroom dancing between you and Dashie two days ago, it would be a crime if you're not there," said Rarity. "Well, I am in talks with Princess Celestia, Rarity. I can go and ask her for Sonic's ticket for the Gala as well for my own," said Dark. "That would be great. I do need Sonic over my Carousel Boutique for measurement. Whenever you're free, please visit my shop, darling," said Rarity while rubbing her mane. "I will be there, Rarity," said Sonic with a smile. "I can't wait. Well, I must be going now. I've got a lot of dresses to make and I need to make up the time I lost. I will see you again," said Rarity as she leaves Sonic's home with her sewing machine. "That was an nice little job. And we made 30 bits. Not bad," said Dark with a smile. "Yup. It's a good start," said Sonic. Dark hears the door knock and heads to get it. Sonic was busy cleaning Rose and said "Don't worry, Rose. I'm sure that we'll get more customers." Dark comes back and said "Um…Sonic. You might want to see this…" Sonic follows her and sees a huge line of ponies with their objects broken and not working looking for him to fix it. "So, what do you have to say, Sonic?" said Dark with a snicker. Sonic grins and said "I can fix it!" So for the next few hours, Sonic & Dark was busy fixing everypony's items and raising a lot of bits. At Twilight's home, she was practicing her magic. She had picked up new magic book from the bookstore and she wanted to try out some new spells on Spike. "Um…are you sure you know what you're doing, Twilight?" asked Spike in a nervous voice. "Relax, Spike. I got this under control. I just needed some peace and quiet to perform this perfectly," said Twilight as she was summoning as much magic as she can. Before she can cast the spell, Dash bust through the door and screamed "Hey, Twilight!" She was so startled that she accidentally transform Spike into a cat. "Dash! How many times I've told you not to do that while I was practicing my spell?!" screamed Twilight. Dash grins sheepishly and said "Oh yeah. Sorry about that. There's something I need to talk to you about." "I suppose. Just give me a minute to change Spike back to a dragon," said Twilight as she rubs her mane to calm herself down. Dash walks over to the bookshelves while Twilight changed Spike back to his dragon form. "Hey, Twilight. I'm going upstairs to take a nap. If you need anything, just wake me up," said Spike as he yawns and heads upstairs to Twilight's room. Once he is in her room, Twilight turns to Dash and said "This better be good, Dash." "It is…kinda…I was wondering about Skye," said Dash while rubbing her rainbow-colored mane. "Sonic? What is it about him?" asked Twilight. "I wanted to find him and ask him about something. Do you know where he is, Twilight?" asked Dash. "I do, Dash. But 1st, I want to know why you want to talk to Sonic," said Twilight as she looks at her like she's hiding something. "What are you talking about, Twilight?" asked Dash in a nervous voice. "Applejack came by here and was telling me that you are going to confront Sonic about him being a racing champion, something that, which I respect, he didn't want to brag about," said Twilight. "But this is important, Twilight! I need to know if he know any of the racers while he was racing and why he didn't tell me about it," said Dash. "You're missing the point, RD. I bet he want to live a normal life in Ponyville," said Twilight. "Well yeah, but…" said Dash before Twilight stops her and said "Look, I understand you want to know more about Sonic. All of us do, including me, but he needs time to be himself like a normal pony not some hotshot racer. Just give him time to explore Ponyville. When he's ready to tell you about it, then he'll tell you." "Fine. I will give him his space. Now can you please tell me where Skye is?" said Dash as she looked defeated. "He living in a house built a few feet away from Fluttershy's cottage. Remember, give him time, RD," said Twilight while giving her a serious look. "Ok, ok, Twilight. I got it. So I'll just be flying over there and just say hi to him," said Dash as she dashes out of her home and over to Sonic's home. Twilight shakes her head and said "I hope she heed those words I told her." Back at Sonic's home, he has finished fixing Berry Punch's hairdryer. "Thank you, Sonic," said Berry as she pays him 50 bits and heads home with her hairdryer. "Another satisfied customer. So, Dark. How much bits we raked in?" said Sonic while wiping his forehead full of sweat. "Hmm…let's see…mhm….ah-huh…plus add the 50 bits from Berry Punch…sweet Celestia! We raked in 750 bits! Wicked haul, Sonic," said Dark with a smile. "That's too cool," said Sonic with a smile. Dark gives him a sack full of 150 bits and said "Here you go, Sonic. Some spending bits for you. Go meet with Rarity at her Carousel Boutique so that she can fix you a cute suit for the Grand Galloping Gala. I'll keep an eye on the shop while you're out and about." "Thanks, Dark. I'll go see her right now," said Sonic as he gets the sack and heads out of his home. Once he's outside, he jumps in the air and starts flying to the Carousel Boutique. Unknown to Sonic, Dash made it to his home and knocks on the door. "Who is it?" said Dark in a lovely voice. "It's Rainbow Dash. Is Skye home?" said Dash outside. She goes to the door, open it and said "I'm sorry, Dash. You've just missed him. He is going to see Rarity about a suit he wants her to make. But if you want, you can stay here till he come back." "Oh, ok. I guess I could stay here," said Dash as she heads in and sits on the couch. _*Darn…I missed him. I…guess I have to wait for him then*_ said Dash in her head. A few minutes later, Sonic made it to the Carousel Boutique and knocks on the door. "It's open," said Rarity's voice. He walks in and sees a lot of beautiful dresses on display. Rarity comes down the stairs and smiles at him. "Hello, darling. It's nice to see you again. How may I help you?" asked Rarity. "Well, I want a suit for the Grand Galloping Gala. I will pay for it," said Sonic as he shows her a sack of bits. "Oh, darling…keep your bits. I will do it for free for fixing my sewing machine. And besides, I still owe you a story about our adventures," said Rarity as she winks at him. He smiles and said "Thanks, Rarity." Meanwhile, at the royal castle in Canterlot, Princess Celestia was reading her mail in her private chambers. "So many letters from my lovely subjects. I wonder how's Sonic is doing in Ponyville," said Celestia with a soft chuckle. She looks down and sees a letter with a crystal heart on it. "Hmm…I wonder…" said Celestia as she uses her magic to open the letter and starts reading the letter.

_Hiya, auntie!_

_ It's your niece, Princess Cadence, writing to you. As you know, the Crystal Empire is doing wonderful thanks to both me and my lovely Shining Armor. I also like to let you know that I'm putting together my newest Pegasi flying squadron: The Crystal Fliers. As you may know that Luna and I are putting together The 1__st__ ever Equestria Pegasi Flying Squad Tournament. We got many teams from all over Equestria to see who's the best Pegasi squad. I've also heard that a certain racing champion of the Equestria Racing League is the red hot free agent that every team wants to have him on his squad. I can't wait to see him. Oh, before I forget, the team captain of the Crystal Fliers is coming to Ponyville to scout the competition and find the free agent. I will talk to you soon, auntie._

_ Love,_

_Princess Cadence_

_P.S.: Tell Twilight to write to me sometime. I was her foal sitter when she was young. It won't hurt her to send me a little to see how she's doing in Ponyville._

Celestia chuckles softly and said "Oh, I see. So Luna and Cadence is putting together teams for this tournament. I could name the Wonderbolts as my personal team. But that leaves only one question: who will Sonic chose? Wonderbolt, Shadowbolt, or Crystal Flier? I really hate to be in his hooves right now." She summons an scroll and feather pen and prepares to write a letter to Cadence.

_To my lovely niece,_

_ Oh it is so on now! I will named the Wonderbolts as my personal team to challenge your Crystal Fliers team and my sister's Shadowbolts team. In fact, how about you, Luna and myself get together and make a little wager on this. If you're up to this, please come to Canterlot and we can discuss this._

_ Your lovely aunt,_

_Princess Celestia_

_P.S.: I'll be sure to tell Twilight about it._

She smiles as she sent the letter to the Crystal Empire. "Hmm…this is getting interesting by the minute. I want everypony to hear this," said Celestia as she gets up and heads to her throne to speak with some of her advisors. Back at the Carousel Boutique in Ponyville, Rarity was taking down measurements on Sonic to make a suit for the Grand Galloping Gala. "Wow, darling. How do you keep yourself in great shape?" asked Rarity as she was looking at Sonic's strong slim body. "I work out mostly on my day offs, Rarity. Well that and I have to maintain this slim body to keep my top speed," said Sonic with a grin. "Wait a minute…you're a racer?" asked Rarity. "Well, I'm a current racing champion of the Equestria Racing League. I love racing and inventing. It's in my blood. It's just that…" said Sonic in a happy tone at 1st but then turns into a worry tone. "It's just what, darling?" asked Rarity in a worried voice. "I didn't tell Dashie about it. I'm worried that she'll thinks I'm some hotshot racer who only came to Ponyville just to be a big hot in a small town," said Sonic. "Now I don't think that, darling. Dashie's the loyalist pony in Ponyville. If I know her, I say that she's thinking about this a lot more than you are," said Rarity as she starts to fire up her sewing machine and starts making him a suit. Sonic sits down and said "Really? Dashie is thinking about this too?" "In more ways than one, darling. Don't let it get to you. Let's change the subject. You ready to hear about our adventures in Ponyville before you came here to stay?" asked Rarity with a smile. "Sure, Rarity. I want to hear it," said Sonic with a grin. Back at Sonic's home, Dark was severing Dash a cup of tea and sits next to her. She looks at her and sees that she had a look of deep thought. "Is there something troubling you, Dash?" asked Dark in a soft voice. She looks up and said "N…well yeah. It's about Skye and a secret that he was keeping from me." "A secret he kept from you? Well I can bet 60 bits that he has a good reason why he kept it a secret, Dash. But, being the nosy type, I can't help myself to know what it is. So, spill it! What's his secret?" asked Dark with a chuckle. "Well, Skye is a racing champion and he never told me about it. AJ & Twilight was telling me not to worry about it…" said Dash as she looks down. "Hmm…if you want my honest opinion, you need to go and talk to him about it. By talking to him about it, maybe you two can get pass this," said Dark with a smile. "You think so, Dark?" asked Dash. "Yes, I'm sure. If I know Sonic, I know he will tell you," said Dark with a grin. Back at the Carousel Boutique, Sonic was in a state of shock from the stores Rarity told him. She told him every adventure of her and her friends went through. Most of their adventures are when the took on villains who wanted to take over Equestria for their own evil needs like Nightmare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, & The Great & Powerful Trixie. "Whoa! I cant believe that you and the others faced off those guys. Did any of them gave you any trouble?" asked Sonic in a calm voice. "Well, Discord is known as the spirit of chaos and he turned all of us into our 'untrue' selves. Oh it was terrible, darling. I had a giant dirty rock and thought that it was a beautiful priceless hope diamond. Oh, I can't believe Applejack was joking about that with me," said Rarity as she looks at Sonic trying not to laugh at her. "Oh…um…that's must have been…terrible for you…" said Sonic as he trying his hardest no to laugh. "If you want, you can laugh about it just this once," said Rarity. Sonic rolls on the floor laughing hard and bursting into tears. Rarity laughs with him as she did find it a little funny. A few minutes later, Sonic finishes laugh just in time to see the new suit Rarity has made for him. The suit is a purple with black zebra stripes with a emerald trim and a rose that goes with it. "It's so beautiful, Rarity. You really outdid yourself," said Sonic as he hugs her. She hugs him back and said "Anything for a friend, darling. I will hold this for you until the Gala so it won't get dirt. I must get back to work. I have a lot of orders to take care of so I will bid you adieu, darling." He nods as he heads out of the boutique and starts to fly back to his home. He was thinking about what Rarity said and figures it's a good time to tell Dash the truth. A few seconds later, he made it to his home and enters it. "Hey, Dark. I'm home. Rarity made a beautiful su…" said Sonic but stopped in mid sentence when he sees Dash and Dark sitting on the couch. Dash looks up at him and said "Oh…hi, Skye. I didn't see you come in." He looks at her and sees her blushing softly. Dark gets up and said "Sonic, take Dash in your room and talk to her. I think you and I both know what she want to talk about…" He nods at her and escorted Dash into his room upstairs. Dark smiles and said "I better make some tea for the both of them." Once they're in the room, Sonic and Dash sit on the bed and both of them looking at each and gulps softly.

Sonic & Dash: Hey! There's something I been meaning to tell you…

(Both chuckle nervously and tries the regain their composure)

Sonic: Oh…well you go 1st.

Dash: No, you go 1st, Skye.

Sonic: No, I insist, Dashie.

Dash: Skye, tell me the truth. Are you a racing champion?

Sonic: *nods softly* Yes. I'm the current ERL champion, 13-years running. I want to know, where did you find that little information?

Dash: A Pegasus gave me the magazine while I was busting the clouds today. I didn't know you was that good.

Sonic: Yeah, that I was. But I was afraid that you might hate me for being a hotshot racer.

Dash: Are you kidding?! This…is…AWESOME! I knew there was something awesome about you since our days in Flight Camp and I was right. Well, that and being with an awesome mare like me.

Sonic: Yep.

Dash: So…do you have a marefriend?

Sonic: *blushes deeply* Oh, well…I don't…do you have a coltfriend?

Dash: *blushes deeply* Well…no…

(Both looks at each other with their faces turning red)

Sonic: Dashie…

Dash: Skye…

(Sonic and Dash moves their faces closer to each other)

Before either one of them can make a move, Dark knocks on the door softly and said "Sorry to interrupt you two. But somepony is at the door and you might want to see this." Sonic turns to the door and said "Ok. Tell 'em I'll be down there." He turns to Dash and wanted to say something, but she stopped him and said "Let's try again when we're all alone, Skye. Just you and me." He nods as both him and Dash exit his room and heads downstairs to meet someone. Once they made it to the living room, they see a beautiful Pegasus sitting in a chair wearing a beautiful racing suit. Her suit is metallic sliver with a emerald underbelly, a crystal heart on the flank, The back, rest of the legs and back of neck is a metallic gold, end of hoofs and ruby red arrow going up the front of the neck. Her skin is lavender, both her mane and tail is sky blue with pink highlights and her eyes is bright yellow. She turns to see Sonic and Dash and said "The living legend has appeared. It's an honor to meet you, Blue Blur." Dash looks at Sonic and said "The Blue Blur?" "It's one of my many racing nicknames, Dashie. It's nice to see you, miss…" said Sonic in a polite voice while trying to find out her name. "Oh silly me. Where are my manners? My name is Sunny Blaze, respective racer in the Crystal Empire racing circuit and the leader of the Crystal Fliers, Princess Cadence's newest flying squadron. I've came over to Ponyville because a little birdie say that a certain racing champion is staying over here and here you are," said Sunny while bowing at him. "Lovely name, Ms. Blaze. Forgive for being rude, but why are you here?" asked Sonic. "Well…I'm here for you, Sonic," said Sunny with a grin. "For me?" asked Sonic in a surprised voice. "Oh…you haven't heard about it? There is going to be the Equestria Pegasi Flying Squad Tournament, the 1st ever flying squadron contest to see which Pegasi team is the best in Equestria. Luna and Cadence are putting it together and I bet that Celestia is getting in on this too," said Sunny while rubbing her mane elegantly. "That's great and all, but what's that got to do with Skye?" asked Dash as she was getting so excited about the tournament. "This is the juicy part, the icing on the cake, the…well you know what I mean. Sonic's the ultimate free agent that every team wants. His speed, style and flying abilities are the stuff legends are made of. I heard that Luna came by with an offer for you to become an Shadowbolt. Well, I'm here to give you an offer to become a Crystal Flier," said Sunny as she shows him the Crystal Flier uniform. "That's so beautiful, Sonic," said Dark. "It is. I'm leaving it with you as a gift and if you change you mind about being one of us, we will welcome you with open arms. I wish I can stay and chat some more, but I must return to my team to practice our racing lines," said Sunny as she gets up and goes to him. Sonic gulps softly as she leans up to his face and whispers "I'm happy to see you, Sonic Skychaser." She kisses him softly which made Sonic, Dash, and Dark blushing deeply. She winks at him as she leaves his home. Sonic looks at Dash who was grinning at him and said "You sly pony, Skye." "Not funny, Dashie," said Sonic as he hugs her. "Sonic, what are you going to do now? Now you got three teams who want you: Wonderbolts, Shadowbolts and the Crystal Fliers. Who are you going to choose?" asked Dark in a worried voice. Sonic looked up to her and said "To tell you the truth, I really don't know…" Back at the royal castle in Canterlot, Princess Celestia was on the balcony looking at the starry skies. Luna comes up behind her and said "Beautiful night, huh?" "Yes, Luna. It is a beautiful night. But we both know you didn't come her to talk about the night. What are you here for?" asked Celestia in a calm voice. "Just to let you know that Cadence wanted me to tell you that she will be here in the morning and to say and I quote _'It. Is. ON!'_ Oh, this will be good," said Luna with smile. Celestia laughs softly as she said "I knew she was going to say that. 1st thing in the morning we are putting the finishing touches on this tournament." "OH COURSE! WE WILL FINISH THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" screamed Luna in her Canterlot voice with made Celestia laughing hard. Luna blushes deeply and said "I've should have seen that coming." While flying back to the Crystal Empire, Sunny blushes deeply thinking about the kiss she gave Sonic. "I…I can't believe I kissed Sonic Skychaser. Oh…the girls are so going to be jealous of me," said Sunny as she smiles, "I wonder…me and Sonic…I would love that…"


End file.
